Wise Beyond Her Years
by write-this-song
Summary: Hermione gets in to a terrible aging potion accident. With the help of Severus Snape can she find a way to turn her body back to the right age or will she want to stay beyond her years?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

This is a plot bunny that grabbed me one night while on the road. It's very AU, a little OC and a little mary sue if I am honest. It's a bit of work to get me motivated to finish my other works of have the courage to trash them altogether. This fic is about half written in my handy dandy composition notebook but could really use the touch of an alpha and beta reader. I need someone who will look at my grammar and spelling but also somebody who will read my rough drafts and give me advice; hence the alpha before my beta gets their hands on it. Let me know if you're interested. This is just a tid bit to catch some attention of beta readers and to let people know I haven't died. I'll start posting when I start getting chapters fully looked over.

Background: AU. I had other plans for my background but have changed it now that I've ironed out some details. Though I am too much a romantic for all those people to have died in the war so everyone lived. Dumbledore is headmaster with all limbs normal.

"Try adding one more."

"That isn't a good idea, look at the color."

"I think it needs another. I've brewed the aging potion a few times and the color looks just right for where we want it to go. I think if we add another it will make it sustain longer."

"That's not what the theory says. That's the whole reason I'm here, to give you theory. If you add another it could be catastrophic."

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

George smirked at Fred. He dropped another beetle in the cauldron while Hermione's attention was on his twin. The potion bubbling away on the wood bench in the back room of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes started to gurble and froth over. Hermione whipped her head around to see what was going on and only just caught sight of George smirking as he turned to bolt out of the room. Fred grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the door on the opposite wall that led outside.

Everything was slow motion around her as Hermione ran. She looked over her shoulder, head the bang then felt the aftershock hit her.

She knew she didn't make it out in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

AN: So, I've been convinced that I need to stick to the books a little closer than I was planning to so up through year seven is the same but still everyone survived the war. For those that are joining the reading after the chapter 1 teaser then you have no idea what I'm talking about. It's been a while so if anyone can sees a discrepancy in cannon other than what I've mentioned let me know.

I've decided this will be a Sunday posting fic. Once a week should give me plenty of time to get things solid and still not neglect my real life. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for all the other interest this fic has gained. I'm excited to see it be so well received. On with the show I suppose!

OoO

Hermione's head throbbed. Her limbs ached and her skin was all pins and needles. Even the roots of her hair ached. Her eyelids were suddenly so heavy and disobedient. She wanted to open them to see what happened to the lab and the twins, she just couldn't. She settled for taking a mental account of the rest of her body. She was apparently able to string together coherent thought, there was one big check mark. Now to physical health. Toes wiggled, good, knees bent slightly but shot a sharp pain to her brain if she tried to go any further. Abdomen felt like one too many crunches were done and lungs felt like she had been running hard and her chest lifted heavily. Elbows bent but her arms felt tired, shoulders rolled, spine stretched with effort, neck rolled with a twinge. All in all she was still intact and not in mortal danger which was more than she could have asked for in a potions accident. She did note to have a good stretch after she got her hands on a pain relief potion. She tried at opening her eyes again and they obeyed groggily.

The glaring amount of white told her that she wasn't in the back alley behind the shop where Fred had pulled her but very obviously in a room at St. Mungo's. Oh no, things were worse than she thought. She suddenly panicked thinking that the twins were injured too. Her worry was quelled when she found one on either side of her bed, each holding one of her hands.

"Boys?" she asked croakily. Two heads shot up and looked her in the eye.

"Mione!" they said together.

"I'll get the healer." George jumped up and rushed out of the room.

"How do you feel?" Fred questioned.

"Like I was thrown in front of a bus. How are the two of you?"

"George got out in time, just a couple scratches and bruises for me. Oh Mione, I'm so sorry. If we truly thought it was dangerous we wouldn't have done it. We would never do anything to hurt you. I tried to get you out in time but I just couldn't. We love you, you know that don't you?" He looked really distressed and maybe on the verge of crying. She knew the twins had adopted her as a half sister, half female friend that they flirted with mercilessly. He was telling the truth that they would never intentionally put her in danger.

"Of course Fred. Experimentation comes with a certain amount of risk and I knew that when I agreed to help. With the two of you at the helm an accident was bound to happen eventually. I just assumed you would turn my hair purple or something. I'm just glad you two are okay." She was nervous as to her own condition. She felt fine but if he was this remorseful there must be something wrong. She questioned him reluctantly. "How's the damage over here?" She indicated to her body.

"Horrible I'm afraid."

"What?" she squeaked. She felt at her face for damage. "What's wrong?"

"Horribly beautiful and very much out of my league. Pity."

"Fred!" she exclaimed, "You scared me. Don't' do that!"

"He's right I'm afraid. Won't stop us from trying though." George swaggered back in to the room. "The healer is in her way. How are you feeling Mione?"

"Awful but already plotting revenge. You?"

"Just fine." He took her hand. "I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you."

"Somebody find a quill, I want to record this moment. Of course you should have," she admonished. "You two aren't the first people to experiment with potions. You need to listen to those that came before you and to the people behind your research, namely me, who are here to help you. Things could have gone really wrong today," She didn't want to punish them too much, they seemed to be punishing themselves enough, "But," she paused, "we'll know for next time."

"Next time?" He asked incredulously.

"We haven't scared you off then?" Fred asked.

"Of course not. It was rather exciting and what girl wouldn't love two handsome men looking after her?"

"Merlin George, I think we've broken Hermione." Fred felt her forehead.

"I don't know what you heard but I think she just admitted that she fancies up Fred."

"And that's one of the symptoms. Fancy us and condone our behavior. Maybe you should hurry the Healer along."

They heard the click clack of high heeled shoes. A middle aged woman holding a thick folder walked in. She smiled warmly and introduced herself.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger. I'm Healer Haylan. How are you feeling?"

"Rather sore," Hermione responded. "Is there anything the matter with me?"

Healer Haylan looked at the twins then turned back to Hermione with a smile. As much as the healer wished it to, the smile didn't inspire confidence.

"Before we get down to details I'd like to give you a quick look over. Would you two mind leaving the room?"

Fred and George each squeezed a hand and left the room with the assurance that they would be right outside of she needed them. Healer Haylan looked over Hermione, asked her some questions and wrote a few things down in the folder with Hermione's name on it. When she was done she sat in a chair next to the bed and crossed her legs.

"Well, you look fine to me. Hermione, I'd like to talk to you about the ramifications of your accident." Hermione nodded. "Now I've been told you were working with an aging potion, is that right?"

Hermione nodded again. She was beginning to worry at the serious tone in the healers' voice. Her eyes flicked around to look for a mirror. Not seeing one anywhere in the room only made her worry more.

"Now don't worry. We've collected samples and kept a careful eye on you and everything seems fine. The only problem we can find is that it has aged you. With the changes we've been told were made to the potion I'm afraid we don't know how to counteract it. For all we know the change could be permanent."

"Permanent?" It was more an expression of shock than a question.

"Yes, permanent."

"How old am I?" She asked timidly.

"From what we determined through testing, roughly ten years was added to your age."

"Oh," was all she could answer. Shock could do that to a person who normally couldn't stop talking. Somewhere in the back of her mind were all the questions that were building up but shock was keeping them at bay.

Ten years was a lot. There were things that she wanted to get done in the next ten years. She had a plan and now she was going to be dreadfully behind. On the bright side at least it wasn't a hundred yes, and she had always wished she didn't look quite so young. This was a little more than she had imagined though.

After a polite pause Healer Haylan continued.

"There is still the possibility of finding a cure. In fact, there is a Potions Mater here to talk to you about just that possibility. Don't give up hope Miss Granger." She pat Hermione's hand reassuringly. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"No," Hermione lied. She had many questions but none that she could make her brain voice right now.

"Well, just contact me should you think of any later. I want you to stay the night for observation but should everything stay as it is you should be fine to leave in the morning." She stood and walked to the end of the bed. "It was lovely meeting you Miss Granger. We've all heard so much about you but it's nice to meet the person." Everyone always felt the need to bring up her part in the war. "Are you ready for your friends to come back in or do you want some time alone?"

"No, you can let them back in, thank you."

"I'll be down the hall fetching the Potions Master to speak to you. We'll be back shortly."

Hermione nodded and watched her go. The twins walked back in, hands in pockets and looking remorseful. She held her hands out for them to take and they rushed over.

"So how do you two feel about older women? Still out of your league?"

"Hermione," George laughed.

"If you could see what a knockout you are," Fred continued.

"You wouldn't even be asking," George finished.

Hermione blushed but laughed along with them. She made light of the situation for their sake. They needed humor to cover up all the bad feelings and right now she could use a bit of the same.

"So anything we weren't told? For some reason they think we aren't family and wouldn't tell us anything." George rolled his eyes at the staffs supposed audacity.

"No, just the aging. Other than it may be permanent, no harm done."

"No harm done indeed." A dark figure stood in the doorway behind Healer Haylan. She would know that sound of derision in deep tones anywhere.

P.S. Still looking for a beta


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: It should go without saying that I don't own Harry Potter and mean no harm by writing this FanFiction.

A/N: Well everyone, I now have a beta and you are greatly benefiting from it. TheDarkCorner has graciously offered her services and is simply amazing. This chapter wouldn't be what it is without her.

If anyone feels like offering up or suggest a piece of art for this story I would be really greatful.

All your reviews have been wonderful and the ideas they have generated are very interesting. I'm so please this story is getting so much attention and I hope I can continue to please. Thanks for reading!

OoO

The room Hermione was in at St. Mungo's was stark white and brushed silver. The plainness was enough for somebody to wish for padded walls just to break up the monotony. The metal bed frame was uncomfortable and the pillows were flat as a pancake. The slight squeak when one moved told of the rubber coating on the mattress. Aside from the bed, there was a side table with a single drawer and two uninviting metal chairs. A door on the opposite wall no doubt led to a bathroom, but had yet to be explored. The room was so awful that eyes would rather look at a murderous scene, for at least that was something sundry.

The tall, dark, looming form of Severus Snape in the doorway of her room drew all eyes. He broke the maddening white with his long black robes and striking eyes. However, his eyes were as cold as ever and that was enough to Hermione look away.

"Hermione, this is Master Snape. I'm sure you know him. Well, of course you do! He asked to speak to you privately. Is that alright?"

"That would be fine."

Hermione kept a calm façade, but was nervous on the inside. The man who had drilled the dangers of potions into her for years was here to witness her mistake. She knew that she was in for a lecture.

She hugged the twins goodbye. They promised to see her soon and told her to let them know if she needed anything. Professor Snape, because he was once again a Professor, sneered at them as they passed and to their credit, they didn't cower. He curtly nodded to the healer as she passed to leave as well. When they were alone he shut the door then stood at the end of her bed, arms crossed and foreboding. Hermione did her best not to look intimidated while feeling so small lying in a hospital bed. She sat up straighter against the pillows and folded her hands in her lap.

"Just what did you think you were doing Miss Granger?"

Well, there went a good amount of her courage out the window. The tone he so often reserved for Neville came out. She had to make an effort not to cringe.

"I was making an effort to help the twins with their potions. They hired me to help them in their store this summer."

"Are you in fact a Potions Mistress that I was not aware of?"

"No sir."

"And is experimenting from their still not graduated employee part of your agreement?"

"No sir. I was finished with my work for the day and they offered to let me watch them create a new product."

"I see. And have I not taught you that potion experimentation is not only extremely volatile, but should only be attempted by those who are properly trained?"

"Yes Sir. I did try to stop them. I worked out the theory and arithmancy equations, but they were determined to try something I knew was dangerous. When things went bad, Fred did try to get me to safety Sir." She defended herself and as the twins so often let her do, she piled the blame on them. They were used to it and got some sort of joy from being reprimanded.

"Safe? Not having you there at all would have kept you safe." His voice was biting, but did not rise in volume. "As annoying as the Weasley twins may be, they normally use a modicum of precaution in their plans. I don't see why they allowed an unsupervised novice do their potions brewing. If something were wrong, there could have been disastrous ramifications. Of course, you would be attracted to the trouble makers—it's the only company you keep. You must be terribly bored with no Dark Lord to vanquish, so you've begun making your own trouble."

Hermione seethed at his implications. He obviously had no faith in her abilities. As if he didn't know that all her potions were perfect. How dare he question her talent or her reason for working for the twins. If he really thought that she was a trouble chaser, then he knew nothing about her after all these years.

"I assure you that everything they allowed me to make was within my abilities and overseen by at least one of the two at all times. As for them letting me work for them, they are my family and it is personal, so I'll thank you to leave it be."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her tone and the distinct lack of Sir's. He could not fault her argument that precaution had, in fact, been taken, so he crossed to sit in one of the chairs next to her bed. He picked at invisible pieces of lint on his trousers as he spoke.

"When I heard of your predicament from the Headmaster I decided to offer my services. Dumbledore has decided to offer you the opportunity to take your NEWTs ahead of the ministry testing date. He doesn't want to pressure you, but wanted you to be as comfortable with your predicament as possible. With me being the Master in charge of your cure, he also found it prudent to offer you living accommodations near me at the school. The only repayment is that you be my assistant to help with my work load. Is all of this agreeable to you Miss Granger?"

Hermione was surprised but relieved. Perhaps she could return to her normal self. She had quite looked forward to returning with some of her classmates to do an eighth year. Some students had opted to test out of the school year when term started but she missed Hogwarts and never got a proper last year. She had even been offered the Head Girl position she had so wanted. It wouldn't be right for her to be a student advocate though; they wouldn't be comfortable coming to her when she looked the age of a teacher. She also wouldn't want to be subjected to the stares and, no doubt, the Slytherin taunting if she stayed looking this age, but going to classes. It was a good idea to just take her NEWTs before the school year and to not have to worry about it. A scary notion, but she knew she could take her NEWTs early and make okay marks. She would have to thank the Headmaster for his generosity and foresight.

"Yes it is," she answered. "I suppose it wouldn't do for me to be Head Girl anyway."

"You would certainly have been the most mature, but now you would also be the oldest. Not the ideal in either respect as far as the students are concerned."

Hermione smirked at his backhanded compliment.

"Are you agreeable, Sir, to having me as an assistant?"

"That is entirely up to you. I am quite particular and you'll have to be meticulous."

"I believe I can do that Sir."

Good, she was glad to have a way to repay him for his services. She wouldn't take it for free, if she could help it. Accepting help for free was a precarious thing and she'd learned to avoid it, if at all possible.

"I shall take my leave then." He stood. "It is my understanding that they would like to keep you overnight, so I will collect you in the morning. We will then meet with the headmaster to further discuss the details. Be ready, I do not like to wait. Good day Miss Granger." He gave a short bow and left.

Later that evening the nurses changed over and her night nurse came to introduce herself. Nurse Emma Hebe was a mousey little thing with dull blond hair and thick rimmed glasses. Her blue nurse's robes and white cap made her look precious—almost like a little girl playing dress up. She had a very sweet temper and a calming voice. To Hermione's opinion this little woman was in exactly the right profession. Before she left, she asked if Hermione wanted anything. Hermione was a little embarrassed to ask, but her vanity was getting the better of her. "May I have a mirror please? I hope it's not too much trouble."

The nurse gave a knowing smile and nodded.

"Be right back."

Back she came and with a full length mirror.

"I transfigured this from my compact. We keep mirrors out of this room for people who would be traumatized by their appearance. You already know about your aging, and in my opinion you look beautiful. I think you should be able to get to know yourself. If you start freaking out though, I'm pinning it all on you, got it?"

"Got it."

The nurse left and the mirror sat there. It wasn't facing her so she would have to work up the courage to move to it. That was the third person today that had called her good looking. Going from being a plain Jane to somebody who people openly appreciated her looks, was a jarring change. She was anxious to see the differences, but afraid that she still wouldn't like what she saw.

Her feet hit the cold floor and she crept slowly, achingly toward the full length mirror across the room. She touched the frame and tilted it down to see herself.

*GASP*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry everyone, time got away with me. TheDarkCorner has been fantastic keeping me on track and getting things back quickly but it fell out of my head to hop on and post yesterday. Thank you all for your messages when I didn't post last week. Real life, what can you do, eh? Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 4:

She was so different. Her mother was right: she would grow in to her beauty. After the overwhelming full body view, she took herself in from top to toe. Her hair grew. It was wavy and soft, but still a bit frizzy—nothing untamable. The color looked darker, a bit like milk chocolate. She carded her fingers through it and brushed it all behind her shoulders.

Her skin had evened out and the stress inducing spots were gone. Her eyes that she had once thought were muddy looking now shined against her complexion. Her teeth were fine—no change there luckily. To this day she still had worries that they would grow back, no matter how much Madame Pomfrey promised their size was permanent.

Her limbs were a little longer and taller. Her arms were toned and her hands a little rougher. The ever present ink stain was still faintly on her fingers. Even the soap at St. Mungo's couldn't get that many years of worked in ink out.

The awful hospital gown that she was in hid her body and stopped her exploration. She walked over to the door and slid the manual lock in to place. It wouldn't keep anybody out for longer than a second, but it would give her time. She walked back in front of the mirror and gingerly pulled the gown away from her body.

Her chest was fuller, heavier. Well, there was another wish fulfilled. The thought that she'll have to get all new clothes passed through her mind. At first she thought her waist was smaller but realized that it was just her hips that had rounded out. They were soft and womanly. Oh, she liked that. No more little girl stick figure for her.

Her thighs and calves filled out too. Oh and her backside, just great. Well, it actually went rather well with her new hips. Yes, she could like this bum; it would look nice in a pair of jeans. Hmm, her feet were bigger too. She could see a tendon pressing against the top that hadn't been there before. Oh well, age must take the good with the bad.

She stood in front of the mirror for a while inspecting herself. She turned, posed, sat, stood, sat again, crossed her legs, walked around, stood on tip toe and stretched. It felt good to move her muscles and get reacquainted with her body. Even when she was able to change back, it was nice to know that she wouldn't be completely unfortunate looking when older. She slipped her hospital gown back on, pulled the mirror next to her bed and she lay down to sleep. Keeping an eye on herself she watched her own eyes droop as she fell asleep.

OoO

Hermione was up with the sun, as she often was. She surprised Nurse Emma, who was creeping in to check on her. She turned the mirror back in to her compact and took it with her. Hermione was sad to see it go since the nurse gave her wand back, for she would need to transfigure her clothes to fit. When Emma came in with the breakfast tray, Hermione was in her own clothes and starving. She was eating a lot, but the nurses assured her that it was normal because of her sudden growth would ebb soon. For now though, she tried to eat delicately like her mother had tried to instill in her, but felt that she more resembled Ron. She filled her mouth and moaned when her stomach gave an appreciative jump.

She was submitted to more pocking, prodding and questions before she was finally cleared to leave. After the final paper was signed, she was brought to the public floo's to meet Professor Snape. He stood there looking dour, arms crossed and eyeing everyone that passed, as if accessing if they were truly sick, or trying to get out of responsibility like he did with his students. He perked up when he saw Hermione being rolled over in a wheelchair.

"Hospital protocol I'm afraid," the nurse had informed her when she insisted she sit the wheelchair. Hermione hugged the kind nurse and promised to owl her to set up a lunch date. She turned to Severus to see one eyebrow up and a snarky comment ready to release.

"Fraternizing with the help?"

"Emma is a lovely woman who I happen to get along with very well. I may very well be stuck this age, so I might as well start making more friends a little closer to my age." She breezed past and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Without even a backwards glance she flooed to Hogsmeade. Eyebrow up again, but this time joined with a smirk, Severus followed.

The walk up to the castle was silent. Hermione tried to keep a hold of her nerves by staying a few steps ahead of her Professor. If he said something else about her accident, she may lose hold of the calm she was trying to maintain and break down. Everything was happening so fast and she was trying to accept it with grace, all the while her heart was twittering away in her chest. Thankfully not a single word was said until Professor Snape said the password to get in to the Headmasters office. He guided her up the narrow stairway with a hand on the small of her back to keep her steady as the staircase ascended, later holding the door open for her. Well, it seemed that he suddenly found some manners now that they were back in the castle.

"Miss Granger," Albus Dumbledore welcomed warmly. He walked to her, arms outstretched for a hug. "How are you my dear?" He folded her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head. The warm smell of sweets and the ever present whir of contraptions around his office were comforting. "You had me quite worried. When Minerva came in flapping the notice from St. Mungo's she was ready to rush over. It took me nearly ten minutes to find out what was wrong. Are you well?"

"Yes Sir, as much as can be expected. Thank you. Is Minerva okay?"

"She is fine. She did visit, but you were sleeping and I came to understand that you were in the very capable hands of the Messer Weasley's." A snort of indignation brought Albus' Attention to Professor Snape who was still standing by the door. He was deliberately looking away from them and out of one of the many windows. "Ah, Severus. Thank you for fetching Miss Granger this morning. Please, both of you come have a seat. Tea? Biscuit?"

"Yes please," Hermione answered eagerly. When offered the biscuit tin she took two then timidly took a third. Albus just smiled and took three for himself as well.

"So Hermione, do you have any questions about our proposal?"

"Many Sir, but I will try to contain myself." She smiled and he chuckled. Professor Snape smirked in to his tea. "First, I would like to take my NEWTs as soon as possible, but may I have some time to study first? I have read my text books for the upcoming year but would like to make another pass at all my notes and some practical application as well."

"Of course. I shall set your test date for two weeks from today. That will give you some time to settle in, study, test and be finished a few days before the start of tem. How does that sound?"

"It should be enough time. Next, I would like to know if there is anything else I can do to repay the generosity of staying here. Being Professor Snape's assistant will repay him, but I would like to do something more to earn my keep."

"Hermione dear, you know Minerva and I would never ask so much of you." He leaned forward to touch her hand. Hermione's eyes were starting to moisten. She hoped the Headmaster wouldn't let go her secrets in front of Professor Snape as to why she was so intimate with Minerva and him. "Do not make yourself uneasy. If you truly insist, I'm sure we can work something out with the professors as far as some grading or help with classes. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, thank you." She dabbed at an eye and wiggled her nose to staunch any running.

"Now, I have set your room next to Severus in the dungeon. With him being in charge of your recovery as it were, I thought it smart to keep you near him. You are more than welcome here or in Minnie and my rooms whenever you wish. The castle is your home and I want you to treat it as such. Take the rest of the day to rest. Minerva will be by in the morning to take you shopping." Hermione moved to protest. "Hush now, give a mother hen her pleasures. We want to take care of you and you may not repay it."

Her mouth closed and the moisture returned to her eyes.

"Thank you Albus."

He opened his arms again and she rushed over. He hugged her and ran a hand over her hair like he would a small child, not like the woman close to thirty that she looked now.

"There, there now. No more tears. Happy faces. Onward and upward." Hermione nodded and moved away. Albus handed her a handkerchief and she turned away to clean herself up. "Off you go now." She turned back with a smile. "Severus will show you to your room. We have taken care to fetch your trunk from the Weasley's. I'll see you at lunch in the great hall." She hugged him one more time then followed Professor Snape to the door.

She noted Professor Snape's chivalry again as he held the door open. When he met her on the other side he again led her by the small of her back down the stairs. When they entered the hallway he offered his arm. She took it, astonished. He noticed and answered for himself.

"I do have some manners, Miss Granger. As you are no longer my student, I am free to treat you as an adult."

"I see. And why did I not see these manners on the way up to the castle?" She was being playful now and hoped it didn't put him off. To her relief, he did smile at her sass.

"Well, I wasn't quite given the chance. If you remember, you walked away from my side form the moment we left the hospital."

Hermione flushed and felt slightly chastised. She had, in fact, made a point to be away from him and he had noticed. He continued to lead them down to the dungeons. He passed his classroom and the hallway door that lead to his office. He turned a corner and pointed to a door.

"This is my lab." It was a portrait of a fat chef mixing something in a kitchen. She smiled at the irony. "Next are my quarters." He motioned to the next door. A portrait of a man dressed in black and green looked down, his nose at them with a bored expression—a most fitting sentinel for such a place. Professor Snape led them down to the next door on the same wall. "Here are your quarters. There is a door that leads to my sitting room from yours. I would ask that you only use it in emergencies, I value my privacy. I shall extend you the same courtesy."

Her portrait was of a young woman reading under a tree. The girl smiled out at them and waited patiently for the password.

"Daughter dearest," Professor Snape spoke clearly.

The air stopped in Hermione's throat.

"You may change it if you wish. Albus set it when he opened the rooms."

She was sure he noticed her distress. It was nice of him trying to sooth her even, if he didn't know why he was. Her calm was starting to crack at the sentimentality of the password the Headmaster had set. She would need to change it as soon as possible.

"I'll leave you here. Would you like me to return to walk with you to lunch?"

She was going to say no, but decided that it may be better to have an arm to hold when everyone's eyes were on her.

"I would appreciate that, thank you."

He nodded, took her fingers and bowed his head in leave. She turned and entered her rooms before he made it back to his own portrait.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you all for your enthusiasm. I'm really enjoying writing this fic so far and can't wait to hear what you think.

ooOOoo

The sitting room was beautiful. It was all dark blue and white. There was a large fire place, bookshelves stuffed with a wide selection, large charmed windows that looked out at the lake and even a television she was sure took no small amount of effort to get working within the walls.

Her bedroom was different shades of gray with touches of lavender. There were candles all around in the sconces and on most of the flat surfaces. Another smaller fire place sat in the corner. A walk in closet sat ready to be filled. Another door led to the bathroom. This room was the same grays as her bedroom, but pale yellow as well. A large sunken tub dominated the floor. Across from it was a shower that could fit five, with a rainfall ceiling and shower heads dotting the walls from top to bottom. The toilet had its own closet off to the side. A long counter sat on another wall with a sink and large mirror.

The mirror showed a woman who looked haggard. Normally, she would be excited at such opulence but she was too weary to put forth the effort. Her wand work on her clothes was evident and she needed a good washing. Not yet, she couldn't see herself naked again yet. It was too much too soon to bare herself fully to the situation.

Hermione flopped down on the couch and curled up around a cushion. So much had happened and she felt numb. Who was she now? Was she a teenager about to launch into adulthood? Was she a woman living and working in a magical school on the brink of middle age? She couldn't be both. She wanted to be the first, but she had a feeling she was going to be expected to be the second.

She wanted to run wild with the flush of youth on her cheeks. She wanted to flirt and date. She wanted to have time to let every door open to her as they were sure to when she graduated. At this age, she was practically on the shelf. She would have to take this career, try to make it stick and run with it. To date wouldn't be a fun game she played with boys. It would be with serious men who were finally done with their oat sowing and were ready to settle down.

What would happen if they couldn't find a cure? They couldn't look forever. She couldn't stay here indefinitely grading papers. What if they did find a cure? She would have nowhere to go having already finished school. She supposed she could go back to the twins and ask for her job back. Perhaps, she should get a job for the weekends and save up money for the eventuality of having to leave and be on her own. She needed to write this down. She needed a plan. She felt so much better with things down on paper. She sat down at the desk and pulled out parchment, quills, ruler and different colored inks. The smells and smooth sensations on her hands brought welcome calm and clarity.

She worked until a hand on her shoulder startled her from the chart she was working on.

"Oh my goodness! Professor, you scared me!"

"Master Snape or Severus if you are comfortable; you are no longer my student." He was looking over her shoulder at her charts and lists. "I knocked, but there was no answer. Your portrait announced that you were writing, so I took the liberty to check that you were well. What is it you are working on? Are these time tables?" He motioned to the parchment she was working on.

"Yes Sir," he arched a brow, "Severus," she corrected with a smile. "I am planning on presenting it to the other Professors and yourself, so that I may do my assistantship with you, but also work out a way to help everyone equally, as well as still have my weekends to possibly get a job in Hogsmeade."

"You'll run yourself ragged this way." He picked up a time table and studied it carefully.

"I can't bear to be idle Sir—Severus, and I'm not afraid of hard work."

"Yes, I know. I have seen many an essay across my desk that was exasperatingly more than I had asked for. I am glad you are aware of your busy body tendencies." He set the parchment back down and folded his hands behind his back, brow furrowed. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to clean up while he thought.

"With all of this I'm sure you could be considered an employee and Albus would be able to pay you. Employees get free room and board so you wouldn't need to feel this incessant obligation to pay it back."

Could this man not have a conversation without insulting somebody?

"As well as that sounds, I don't want special treatment. Even if that were the case, I would still get a weekend job. I need to build my Gringotts account as much as possible so I will be prepared for any eventuality."

"There is such a thing as being overly prepared Miss Granger. I do understand being young and in need of funds, having once been there myself. I would caution that you must remember your health. You have recently been in an accident with unforeseen consequences. You are also no longer seventeen and will soon learn that age does have its drawbacks." He stepped away from her desk and offered his arm. "To lunch?"

"Yes, thank you."

She took his arm and let him lead her to the Great Hall. The portrait shut behind her and they started their walk.

"Nineteen Severus, not seventeen."

"Excuse me" He looked confused. She had never seen him wear any expressions other than contempt, bored or angry. It was refreshing to see the little crease between his eyes relax.

"I was nineteen at the time of the accident, not seventeen. If you remember, I had some experience with a time turner during my third year. With all the extra homework time, subsequent sleep and time with friends I actually aged two extra years. I suppose that makes me almost thirty." She looked to the ground and bit her lip. "That's a scary thought," she murmured.

"Indeed," he answered. He was looking at her as if she was a new puzzle. "I believe after what I just saw on your desk and that story, that your priorities may need straightening, Miss Granger."

Hermione laughed at his comment

"Hermione if you please. How very apropos of you to notice that, after such a short time of getting to know me a bit better. That's not the first time I've been told that. You know I once told Harry and Ron in first year that expulsion was worse than death. At the time I truly believed it. If you die, that's the end. To be expelled, I would have had a taste of all this and had to live without it. Ron and Harry didn't understand and thought I was barmy." She laughed at her story and Severus had too smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, I do believe they would neither of them understand the torture of a life without learning. Dunderheads—the both of them."

"They have their talent; it's just not in your class. Ron may be terrible at his lessons, but if they offered a class on strategy he would pass with flying colors. There isn't a person in the Gryffindor tower that can beat him at chess."

"I have heard tell of his strategic talents. I can't say that I'm surprised. Everyone in that family shows it in some capacity." He pushed open the door to the Great Hall and guided her in.

"Why Severus, I believe that was a compliment of many people. I'm not sure what to do with this new side of you that I'm seeing."

He gave her a cheeky smirk and helped her to her chair.

"Ah, chivalry," Albus commented. "Perhaps you should also teach a class in manners Severus. Merlin knows the young men these days could use it."

"I heartily agree sir."

"As do I Headmaster." Hermione followed their lead of casual conversation while everyone filled their eyes with her person. "If any of the boys ever held a door open for me, I'm sure my head would explode."

Everyone around the large round table laughed. It seemed that when the students weren't in session, the staff ate family style. The Headmaster called for attention and spoke.

"Everyone, I would like to reintroduce Hermione Granger. As I've mentioned she will be in residence here with us. Hermione, we were all just talking about your idea to help everyone when you walked in." Hermione told him that she had been working on it as well and set up a time to come speak to him about it further. Everyone was busily filling their plates with food and going back to their private conversations.

Minerva, who was sitting on one side of her pulled Hermione in to a hug and blubbered over her for a bit. Severus, who was on her other side, rolled his eyes. Others commented about how lovely she looked, about how excited they were to work with her and asked after her health.

Hermione spent most of the meal filling Minerva in on what she had been doing the last month, which had kept her from writing. The older woman had her hair pulled back in a bun and wore casual robes that were far less stogy than her usual teaching robes. The war had taken a toll on her face with evidence in every deep wrinkle and the shadows under her eyes. But she did smile more now and seemed so much more relaxed.

After the meal she met with Severus to determine what times he wanted her in the lab and when he wanted her for teachers assistant. Then she went to each teacher to fill in her remaining time slots. When that was finished she went to the Headmasters office. She was beckoned in when she knocked.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I was just finishing up with Severus." The man he spoke of stood from his chair and made to leave. He gave a short nod to Albus and once again bowed over her hand before departing. Her eyes followed him until the door shut. A contented sigh left her. If only her mother could have seen his manners, she would have loved him.

"What can I do for you Hermione?" He motioned to a squished bright red chair in front of his desk and she made herself comfortable.

"I came to show you the time table I've worked out Sir."

"Yes, let's have a look." She handed it over and spoke as he read it.

"I'd like to know if it would be okay for me to leave on weekends so that I can get a job."

The Headmaster set the paper down with a sigh.

"I'm afraid I've heard your plans from Severus. Don't be angry with him. It is an old habit to keep me privy to important goings on. He asked, since he thought you might not, if you could be brought on as staff. I think it a wonderful idea and from what I see on this time table, you are offering your time more than adequately."

"That would be wonderful Sir, thank you. I would still like to work the weekends. Things as they are can't last forever and I will eventually need to take care of myself. I've got some funds from Mum and Dad but not much, I'm afraid. I need to make sure nothing like this summer happens again."

He nodded knowingly but had a pensive look.

"Severus expressed a concern for your health. With all that has happened, I'm inclined to agree with him. I don't want you causing harm to yourself."

"I understand the concern and looking at it objectively, I would agree. If you'll allow it I'll agree that if it starts affecting my health, I'll stop."

"It is important to you?"

"Yes Sir."

He looked her in the eye a few heartbeats. "Alright. I'll agree with the condition that you look over your health."

Hermione was ecstatic that her carefully laid plans were running so smoothly. Albus wore a soft grandfatherly smile. As Hermione jumped up to leave he delivered one of his ever present enigmatic advices.

"One cannot live on bread alone, Hermione. There is more to life than what one can see."

Hermione just nodded and made her way out of the Headmaster's office. A split second decision made her change her course from going back to her room. She had a very large nose to get out of her business.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! With the holidays being here and life being crazy for both myself and TheDarkCorner I will be posting when I can but hopefully every week still or at least every other. Enjoy the new chapter, I know I did.

Chapter 6:

Hermione walked out of the Headmasters office with a mission. He may have said to forgive Severus, but she was still going to confront him about putting his overly large nose where it didn't belong. She was tossed off her tirade a bit when she found the subject of her ire waiting for her at the bottom of a staircase.

"You," she said darkly, "you had no right going up there and act as a negotiator on my behalf!"

"It was merely with a concern for your health," he argued calmly, ignoring the finger she had pointed in his face.

"My health is my own business. On the occasion that it is yours, I will inform you. I am grateful for your help with my cure, but I'll have you know that, that does not give you rein over my life."

Hermione could see that she was getting up his back now. Dealing with her own moody feline for years taught her to know the signs.

"I will not put in the effort for a life you are bound and determined to end early. I am trying to help you see options. Something I was sorely lacking at your age. I only wish that I had someone to have some concern for me when I was your age." It was unsaid that perhaps then he wouldn't have turned to Voldemort. It didn't do well to dwell on what ifs.

"Concern—fine, options—sure, but holding my hand and pushing me down a path is a different thing altogether."

This was slowly starting to bleed into the thoughts that were haunting her this morning. She could tell she was irrationally starting to blame him for her lot, but she couldn't seem to stop.

"I am not forcing you to work here like a house elf. That was your own idea. I was merely trying to help your transition to sudden adulthood easier. There are things you should have learned between twenty and thirty that you've missed out on. One of those lessons is to not be a doormat. Accept the pay you are working for. We are not Potter and Weasley copying your homework," he spat bitterly.

The stricken look on her face took a bit of wind out of his sails. Hermione had so many things she would have liked to respond to him. All she could force out was, "Thank you for teaching me another lesson Sir."

He too looked stricken when she called him Sir. They had taken two steps back from their tenuous truce so quickly.

She did not give him time to respond. She turned and slowly walked away. She went down the staircase that would take her outside. She needed tranquility and fresh air.

Hermione stopped at the Black Lake and sat on the sandy shore. The weather was fine today; a bit cloudy with a tickling breeze. She pulled off her slightly too tight shoes and socks and let her toes play in the wet sand and lapping water. The sound of the water and the rustling leaves filled her ears.

He was not the first person to point out just how much Harry and Ron depended on her, but he was the first one to do it so ruthlessly. She never saw herself as being taken advantage of, but she was more so merely helping where it was needed. If anything, she was a sister figure in their life who earned their respect and love.

On occasion, someone would point out just how much they depended on her and made her uncomfortable. There was the time that she fixed Ron's tie before leaving the common room. At the time she had a crush on him so she had thrilled at being so close to him, touching him, his smile as she carefully fixed the knot around his neck. Then Cormac snickered and commented that she made a good valet and could help him with his pants any day. Ron came to her defense immediately, but the damage had been done. Everyone had their idea of what she meant to her best friends. No one understood what it was really like.

She knew better. They were soul mates, brothers. People she would always love and have in her heart. Sure, she had kissed Ron, but they both agreed that it was really weird and that nothing would come of it. They would all be there for each other no matter what. They would all take a curse for each other. They would all die for each other. To have that bond cheapened and demeaned hurt her greatly.

She eventually lay on the ground and curled up on her side. She couldn't let one angry comment get to her. She too on occasion said things that hurt others while in the heat of the moment. Severus was trying to help and she should accept genuine help wherever she could get it. She could forgive such a small infraction.

Eyes closed, she let her surroundings overtake her senses. She drifted in and out of consciousness. When it began to get dark she struggled to get herself to go back inside. She had neither the want nor the courage to see Severus again. Considering where her rooms were, she would no doubt bump in to him on her way there.

Hermione rolled her eyes at herself. She was a Gryffindor for goodness sake: Where was all her courage? Well, if it was absent she would have to fake it. She shook herself out, steeled her nerves and walked back to the castle.

She made it to her rooms without meeting anyone, but when dinner time tolled around there was a knock on her door. Severus had made it a point to walk into her everywhere since she got here; she really hoped he let someone else do the duty tonight. When her portrait announced who it was, her hope was dashed. She slowly opened the portrait to greet him, trying not to seem too timid. If she knew anything, it was that Severus Snape fed on discomfort.

"I would like to offer a white flag and walk you to dinner."

Well, that was unexpected. Once again, she was stunned at how completely wrong she was about the man. He didn't seem to be bothered at waiting for her to make up her mind. She eventually remembered that she was Hermione Granger and she granted forgiveness when it was sought in contrition. If this wasn't exactly that from Severus Snape, she didn't know what was. She nodded her head once and went out to the hallway to take his arm.

He held her comfortable there and gave a soft sigh in relief. He didn't speak as they walked to the Great Hall and for that Hermione was grateful. She didn't know what else to talk about, but she knew that it would certainly not be about their argument from earlier in the day. He delivered her down to the chair gracefully and took his next to her. They each partook in the conversation around the table and then quietly excused themselves after dessert. Albus had wisely not made any grand announcements about her employment and let them leave in peace.

"Goodnight Severus," was all that was said before she closed her door, but it really said everything.

oOo

The next morning Severus was very prompt about taking her to breakfast and needlessly reminding her not to forget her traveling cloak for her outing with Minerva today. It seemed that yesterday's argument had been swept away and they were starting today fresh. There were a few eggshells to dance around, but they would soon pass.

Hermione was a bit overwhelmed at her shopping companions' enthusiasm for shopping. Although Hermione had her own list of things she needed, Minerva had an even longer list of everything she could have ever wanted.

"Honestly Hermione, with Hogwarts providing room and board all these years, I've had little else to spend my money on. I've become almost as proficient at shopping as I have Transfiguration in my time. Besides, I am living vicariously by dressing up that fabulous figure and beautiful face of yours."

Hermione blushed and agreed with her surrogate mother's wishes. For how elegantly Minerva was dressed today, Hermione felt she could trust her judgment when it came to clothes and knew that she cared for Hermione enough that she wouldn't let her walk around looking ridiculous.

Diagon Alley was busy with students preparing to return to school. Hermione knew many of the faces, but none seemed to recognize her. None of them thought to look at their Professors companion as their once fellow student.

A quick tape taking her numbers was the start of an exhausting morning of clothes dancing in front of her, trying on what she liked and off to the register with what Minerva deemed she absolutely had to have. There were clothes, cloaks, shoes, hats, beauty and hygiene products, books and underthings which was a very risqué shop Hermione hoped never to enter again. Lunch was spent at the Leaky Cauldron and a hot cup of tea was the perfect end to a very busy morning.

On their way back to the apparition point, Hermione spotted the twins through a window in their shop. She smiled and waved and they returned the greeting. They each blew a kiss then turned when they were apparently called by someone behind them. She caught a glimpse of Harry, Ron and Ginny being ushered away by the twins. They, of course, must have been told everything, but she would need to do some letter writing, so they wouldn't get impatient and storm the castle. As much as she would have loved to see them, she was going to be very busy in the coming weeks and their brand of encouragement would prove to be a distraction.

With pockets loaded down with packages and a mind full of things to accomplish before the start of working the next day, Hermione left Minerva at the stairs to the dungeons with a promise of seeing her at dinner. Letter writing to Harry and Ron was short and carefully worded. Her letter to Ginny was far more detailed. She wrote of the differences to her body and the strange changes her life was taking. She told them all how she would be working at the school and hoped to have time for them all. The only thing she kept from them was the worries for the future, and the drastic difference in their Potions Master.

Right on cue, as she was sealing her final letter, there was a knock on her door. Without her portrait informing her of who it was she knew it was Severus.

"Come in," she called. She ducked under the desk for the shoes she had toed off earlier. She heard the door open and popped up to see Severus standing just inside the door.

"Do you often take to writing letters under your desk rather than on it?" he sneered. She smiled back at his teasing.

"No, I was just getting my shoes." She held them up as evidence. "I had taken them off earlier. I'm not used to wearing shoes in my rooms." She wiggled the stylish spectator pumps she chose to go with her new black robes. She slipped them on and posed for Severus. "What do you think? Very grown up?"

"I think it will be adequate for your position," he stated carefully. Commenting on women's clothes was a tricky business.

"Ah, forgot the best part." She stuck on her wide brimmed black witch's hat. She posed again. Severus didn't respond this time. She took it off and tossed it back to the couch. "Yeah, I thought not. It was Minerva's idea. I figured I needed at least one."

"It will do well for formal occasions, but I do not see you wearing it often."

"I agree," she replied tragically. "Shame, it really is beautiful."

"How did the rest of your excursion go?" They walked out of the room and down the hall, Hermione on Severus arm.

"Very well, thank you. I'm not a fan of shopping in general, but today was a whole new experience. It is very different from going for school robes and sensible shoes to get across the castle in. Did you know, there is a charm on my shoes so they will not hurt my feet even if I stand in them all day? Magic is quite remarkable. Oh listen to me going on. You can't possibly be interested in this. "

"I asked Hermione, so it follows that I expected an answer."

"Well, thank you for asking." She remembered the people she saw while out and the letters in her pocket. "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother I do have some letters to send after dinner. Would you escort me to the owlery?"

"It would be my pleasure." The way he said it made it sound like it truly would be. It didn't sound like just a polite answer like it did from Harry or a dirty innuendo as it would from Seamus. She was glad she didn't write about the new Severus to her friends, they wouldn't have believed her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Post on Sunday! Poor Uncle Vernon. My beta said that this was the chapter she has been looking for from me as far as furthering the plot. I hope you all enjoy it, I know it made me giddy.

Chapter 7:

Dinner was another quiet affair. Hermione gossiped with the women about all the fashion trends that day and told stories of her excursion. Severus kept quiet conversation with the disinterested male portion of the table. When they had both finished, there was a lull in conversation. Severus quietly excused them. Whispers closely followed after the hall doors shut and it made Hermione self-conscious. Did she seem ridiculous dressing and acting as an adult? She half hoped that the whispers were about Severus, but quickly changed her mind, thinking that ungenerous of him. Thinking on it made her quiet all the way to the owlery. Severus followed her up the narrow staircase, and then carefully took her letters from her hand. He walked over to a black and grey owl, and cooed and stroked it. He tied the letters to owl's leg and motioned to the window. The owl took off and Severus walked back to Hermione.

"That is Nero, my owl. He has a terrible disposition, but is quite faithful and reliable."

"Thank you."

He led her once more to the narrow stairs.

"May I ask what bothers you? You have been uncharacteristically quiet since we left the great hall."

She was glad he was behind her so he couldn't see the hurt look on her face as she remembered the whispers.

"They were all whispering when we left the hall. I worry that I seem ridiculous," she offered almost in a whisper. It seemed surreal to be sharing her feelings with the Professor, but with the absence of contact with her friends, she was finding the next friendliest port in the storm.

"Hardly. It is more that they have so easily accepted what you are now. What they are whispering about is of the romantic variety."

"Romantic variety?"

"Oh yes. It is a great sport for those who are attached to meddle in the romantic lives of those who are unattached. I believe they are taking the fact that we are the two only single people under the age of 60 in the castle, the fact that we are polite to each other, will be working together and have chambers near each other to mean that we should be romantically attached."

Hermione was glad she was not on the stairs anymore, because the very thought made her stumble.

"It makes no difference that I was your student not two months ago, and that I am the emotional age of a teenager?"

He gave her a sarcastic, withering look.

"Hermione, we all know you were far more mature than your years. The fact that you were forefront in a war proves that further. As for your other point, no, it doesn't matter. They may not be school children, but you will need to get used to a whole new social minefield. I tend to humor them, but keep a respectful distance. Friends, but no pub buddies if you get my meaning."

"Yes, I'm starting to think your aloofness as a smart, tactical move." She gave a long suffering sigh. "It never ends. I'm not interested in a romantic attachment right now. I'm too busy. I can't be dating, getting married and having kids. I'm still trying to figure out how to get to University or how to have an apprenticeship."

"You do not know which you wish to go on to do?"

"It's not so much that, as it is there is too much to choose from."

"I see." He wore his thinking face again. She wished he had her same penchant for thinking out loud sometimes, so she didn't feel like she was invading on his privacy. "Your teacher's assistant position should help you decide. Should you still have trouble deciding, I'm sure you could test as a novice in all of the subjects in a few years. It is certainly an ambitious undertaking, but one I'm sure you could accomplish."

This got Hermione thinking. It wasn't something she ever considered before, but it did seem to be a very good solution. She looked over as her companion and wondered how it came so easily to him. To think that only yesterday she was trying to put him in his place outside of her life, and then today he was her confidante. She, once again, was proven the definition of a love/hate relationship. She wondered how many of those can one have in a lifetime. First Ron, then Draco (when she learned of his turning sides), and now Severus. He looked at her and she was suddenly embarrassed for looking so long.

"I think that idea bears thinking about more," she covered. He nodded and faced forward again. She thought quietly to herself again until they reached her portrait. He wished her his usual farewell and she wished him goodnight. She went straight to her desk and started making plans. Yes, it might very well work.

oOo

Hermione work up early. Even with a slight lack of sleep she was eager to begin working. She allocated the morning to studying, afternoons with Severus, then more studying in the evening. She once again laid out all her tools and got to work. She outlined, highlighted and cross referenced to her hearts content. She loved having so much space to spread out and no interruptions, unlike in the Gryffindor common room. That is, until there was a knock on her door. She beckoned it open before being told who it was. Severus once again came in to see nobody there to greet him, only a disembodied voice.

"I'll be right with you, just let me finish this last… note."

He found her on her stomach in front of the fire with a book and notebook in front of her. She was in a t-shirt and little shorts, her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She finished writing with a flourish and popped her head up to talk to him.

"Terribly sorry," she started peeling herself off the floor. "I lost track of time. I really should set myself an alarm when studying. I would sometimes miss meals and would have more often, if it weren't for Ron and Harry dragging me away. Now I've stopped I am starving for some breakfast. Would you mind waiting a moment for me to change?"

She walked away rambling without waiting for an answer, totally oblivious to Severus discomfort. He was trying to look anywhere but at her shapely legs.

Hermione was back to the sitting room in no time at all. She was dressed in comfortable muggle clothes—a white thermal shirt, jeans and a pair of trainers. Over the top she had thrown on a deep blue fitted robe. Her hair was still up as it had been and she had splashed some water over her face in an effort to look a little more alive.

"Thank you for waiting." She buttoned up her robe with her wand.

"Shall we?" He offered, speaking for the first time since he arrived. Hermione took his arm and let herself be led.

"I've been so busy this morning, but everything is terribly interesting. I'm glad I had already read my books once this summer; it makes it all a bit easier. It is nice to be able to devote so much time to studying without someone buzzing in your ear. I promise that I won't let my studies interfere with my time with you this afternoon. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not giving you a chance to speak yet and for once again dominating the conversation with a topic that doesn't interest you," she answered shyly. Severus stopped and turned to her.

"Good morning Hermione. How have your studies been so far this morning?" He tucked her back in to the crook of his arm and started walking again. " I am not much of a conversationalist myself so having someone else do the talking and not expect much back is a welcome change. I am also aware of the passion you have for learning and am not averse to hearing someone finally be enthusiastic about it, rather than complain. I enjoy our walks partially because I won't need to go looking for a lost witch in the dungeons, but also because I enjoy your company." His voice and explanation soothed her.

"Thank you Severus. I enjoy walking with you too. We should try doing it to more than the Great Hall and back some time." It would be nice to go on a leisurely walk around the lake or down to town with him. He helped her to feel calm and content. Something she never thought she would feel about Severus Snape.

After Hermione got back to work lunch came all too quickly but Hermione was ready this time. She set an alarm to give herself time to mark where she stopped and clean herself up before Severus came. She would be assisting him in the lab after lunch, and they were reading over her medical file in his office after eating. There were many details that she wished he wasn't privy to, but there was no taking it back and he wasn't dwelling on them. Her virginity at the age of nineteen for example, or her multiple cases of exhaustion near finals time when she was forced a good night's rest and denied yet another pepper up potion. Most especially she was embarrassed at the Polyjuice incident where she learned from her file that he was consulted and told of her little mishap. She didn't see his expression change once. She, on the other hand, was blushing like a rose. She couldn't look him in the eye when she answered his questions and was uncomfortable when he offered his arm to walk to his lab. The sight of the inside of his lab took all her thoughts away, though.

She had never seen anything more beautiful than his pristine wooden work benches, his carefully organized shelves, the gleaming jars holding his stores of ingredients and his shelves upon shelves of meticulously taken notes. It was a Potion Mater's dream and she couldn't wait to use it all. She ran finger tips over things as she passed and he watched as she caressed his life's work lovingly. Seeing him standing there, just watching her, made her feel self-conscious again. She tucked her hands behind her back and looked away.

"Where would you like for me to start?"

"Today, I would like you to start with the stocking of the hospital wing, while I begin to recreate the potion that changed you. All the instructions you need will be in the notebook there and you will need to make fifty vials of each potion. I would recommend starting just bases today then you can start differentiating tomorrow."

"Yes Sir." She took off her robe, pushed up her sleeves and got to work. He worked on the bench across from her and laid everything he would need out in front of him. She had a similar organized method and it excited her to know that she must have been doing it right all this time. She grabbed ingredients and began preparing according to recipes. She measured and set piles in front of each cauldron and was looking over everything to make sure she was ready to start. She looked up and saw Severus working over his own cauldron. He too had piles of prepared ingredients and was gracefully moving a stirring rod. She always loved watching him when he would demonstrate in class. It was no secret that he loved what he did and truly was a master of the art. She went back to her own task and made bases for five different potions.

"Put a stasis charm on what you need to, our work for today is finished. He followed his own instruction and waited for her by the door.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all afternoon, even though we've been in the same room."

"It often feels that way for me as well. Time passes much the same as you described this morning. I have to set myself an alarm to stop or I wouldn't leave the dungeons for days at a time. There was once a time when Albus had to drag me out of the lab."

Hermione laughed at the mental picture. A younger Snape being dragged by the arm from his labs, struggling against a straining Headmaster as he demanded the boy get some sunlight.

"Yes, I think I would rather learn to set an alarm, than have him make himself at home in your labs."

"Precisely."

"It is a beautiful lab. You must be very proud of it."

"I am. It has taken many years for me to get it to the standard that it is. All good things come with patience and time though, I find."

"A labor of love, very true."

They entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats. Minerva asked how her studies were going so far and Albus asked after their lab time.

"You should feel lucky Miss Granger, Severus doesn't let many people in his lab."

"Few have the reverence for delicate instruments that Miss Granger exhibits," Severus answered back. Albus just chuckled and went on with the conversation.

Meal time finished and it was time to return to studying for Hermione. She needed an early night for she had a very busy schedule the next day.

"Thank you once again for walking me back Severus."

"You are welcome Hermione."

"I'm afraid I won't be seeing you until after lunch tomorrow. I have so much to do and will be eating when I can. I'll be prompt getting to the lab to assist, though."

"Are you quite sure?" He held a look of concern.

"Oh yes, I'll just run by the kitchens when I get the chance."

"Goodnight Hermione. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

He gave his customary goodbye, lingering his hold on her hand for longer than he normally did, and then waited until she was inside to leave. Hermione leaned against the door and let out a heavy breathe she had been holding. Her head rushed at the extended contact of his large, warm hands. That small, niggling, school girl crush on her Potions Master was knocking on the forefront of her brain, begging to come out and play. Just yesterday she had proclaimed no romantic intentions, but today Severus actions made her want to think otherwise. Her fingers tingled in anticipation of walking with him again tomorrow, but for now she made her mind focus on the task at hand. She could be a giddy youth later; right now she had to be a responsible adult.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hermione didn't get to sleep as early into the night as she had planned, but instead stayed up to do the studying she felt she was going to miss out on doing the next day. Apart from her afternoon assistantship with Severus, she had been a teacher's helper with three professors. She still jumped out of bed at the sound of her alarm and was ready to leave her room before the sun was fully above the horizon. She was fixing a pin in her hair; walking through her sitting room when she spotted a tray sitting on her desk. There was a small breakfast and tea with a note. She picked up the thick off white note card with an embossed dark green SS in the bottom right hand corner. Her heart swelled a bit knowing who it was from and sighed as she opened it.

_You will no doubt forget to make time for breakfast so I took the liberty of getting some sent. Enjoy your day. I will see you this afternoon._

She scoffed but continued smiling. Picking up the pastry in one hand, tea in the other she set out for the day.

First she was off to help Professor Trelawny. She figured to put her first so she could get her out of the way. If she placed her last, she doubted she would have the patience to deal with the eccentric woman. She spent an hour polishing crystal balls and stands. She half suspected that the dotty Professor chose this task for her on purpose.

Next up was Professor Flitwick. She took two hours helping him organize all his new holiday decorations. He was very sad to find that after the war most of the old ones had been ruined, but was more than pleased to replace them. Last, she spent two hours in one of the greenhouses cataloguing garden tools. There was much work to be done here, for they too had been all but destroyed during the final battle.

When she finished, she rushed back to her room to wash all the dirt away and get a change of clothes. She barely made it to the lab door before Severus rounded the corner. He was carrying a basket with herbs and motioned for her to enter after opening the door.

"I have worked through my lunch hour, and I assume you have as well. Would you like to join me in my chambers for something before we begin?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I wouldn't want to take up your time with me because of my thoughtlessness." She knew he did it to be polite. She was half starved and couldn't deny the offer.

"Not at all. As I said, I too am in need of repast."

"I would be pleased to join you then," she conceded.

He sat down his basket and led her back out to the hallway. His portrait didn't look impressed with the company his master was admitting.

His rooms were set much like hers, but lacking a television and had so many more bookshelves. She was stunned at just how many books there were. She walked to one when he left her side and started reading all the spines. She began running her hands along them as she read.

Severus watched her from across the room as he ordered lunch from a house elf. Again he had admitted her somewhere where few dared to tread and she was caressing his possessions. Being a man who was completely honest with himself, he did admit that the act had occurred in his dreams last night, but on a much more intimate scale. Her soft, warm fingers tracing over his chest hair and down his stomach. The teasing touch at the waistband of his pants before she inserted her hand. The light caress and squeeze at his -

This had to stop, or he was not going to make it through lunch without doing something wholly inappropriate. As he walked toward her he laced his hands behind his back so in order to quell his urge to touch her.

"You are quite tactile." Severus voice said right next to her. She jumped at his sudden closeness.

"Oh," she took a breath and looked back at the books trying to hide her blush, "Yes, a bad habit. My mother tried to break me of it but I could never stop. My father secretly encouraged it. He liked that I was such an affectionate and curious child."

"We have that in common. My father never approved of affection but my mother enjoyed it. My lessons did take as yours did not. I learned of manners and restraint. While these have served me well, my mother's lessons of compassion have served me better when I apply them."

Hermione didn't know how to respond. She of course knew of his unfortunate childhood; Harry had told her. Then all the ridiculous books that were written about them after the war left no stone unturned when burrowing and telling all about their lives. Severus was heralded a hero so his book was particularly detailed and tragic. To have him telling her face to face felt so much more intimate. She appreciated the sharing, seeing as how he knew so much of her own personal life now. Getting on a somewhat even ground would only make her feel better.

A pop from a house elf delivering food saved her from having to find some sort of reply to his admission.

"Lunch is here. Shall we?" She nodded and he led her to his desk where he had pulled up an additional chair.

"Mmm, soup and salad sounds wonderful."

"I understand you were in the greenhouses as well. I always enjoy a bit of bounty from there after a morning of dirt digging."

"You were at the greenhouses?"

"I was in greenhouse collecting herbs. I help Pomona maintain the greenhouses in the summer when she has no help. She is determined to have Neville Longbottom for an assistant when he graduates, so she can have permanent help. As much of a dunderhead he is in every other subject, I must admit he does have skill with plants."

"I think it helps him ground his magic to have his hands in the Earth. He would be so glad to stay on and help. Does he know?"

"Not that I know of. Pomona will be approaching him about practicing for a Masters exam when he returns to school. I believe that when he becomes proficient, she hopes she can retire and he will take over."

"Oh how wonderful! Oh I think he would make a wonderful Herbology professor. I would miss Professor Sprout though."

"She has wished to retire for some time now. I think having to restart her greenhouses after a lifetime's work was the last straw and she is making her preparations seriously now. I think many of the professors feel the same. I overheard Flitwick hoping to find a promising apprentice so that he too may start handing down his wisdom."

"I'm not sure Hogwarts would be the same for me without my professors."

"They have not always taught here and they will not be the last ones to retire and be replaced. You yourself are an example of that. It was quite some time since the school has seen a teacher's assistant, much less one that is covering every subject."

"I suppose it really does put a point on the end of an era though."

"The only constant in life is change, Hermione."

"Yes Severus, I believe it is."

They finished their meal and spent another pleasant afternoon, losing themselves in the lab. Hermione heard the alarm for dinner and cleaned up without being told. She gave him a warm smile and took his arm to head to dinner. Out in the hallway she took a deep cleansing breath and wore a contented smile.

"Did you have a successful brewing day?"

"Yes, yes I did. I had a wonderful day altogether. I don't even mind the crystal ball polishing. It feels good to be working again and quite possibly toward a goal."

"And what are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

Hermione sighed remembering her need to study.

"Studying. Logically I know it's so close to being over, but learning it all in so short a time is daunting."

"We are all here to help you if you have questions. I would not worry about your marks though. You could pass this and your apprenticeship entrance exams today if you wished."

"That's very generous, but I don't believe it is true. Know-it-all I may be, but perfect I am not." She ribbed at his oft-called nickname for her.

""Know-it-all you are, and nobody is perfect. You study for your own peace of mind."

"Even so, peace of mind isn't a lot to ask of myself."

"Very true. Do not let me talk you out of plans. I think it admirable that you are doing all of this at your relative age."

"Thank you. I appreciate being given the chance. It's so amazing to me the faith everyone has in me. Even with all the praise and points earned, I've never thought myself anything special."

"I think that may partially be my fault. I was forced to treat you despicably and I do apologize for that. You truly are a remarkable student and one of the brightest I've ever seen."

"Thank you Severus. Don't bear the burden alone though. There was a whole war fought where one side was full of people who thought me inadequate. That is very hard to get past."

"It should be a testament to how wrong they were, as well as the fact that your side won. It is another one of my old personal lessons learned to not let others tell you you're worth."

"I will try to remember that." She was back to smiling again by the time they walked through the door. All eyes looked up to them and then met a similar conspiratorial set around the table. Hermione rolled her eyes at their attempts at subtlety, but held her tongue. She chatted with Minerva about what she did that day and her plans for the next day.

The rest of her two weeks passed by much the same. Her routine flowed easily; Severus always made sure she was fed and not over working herself. She had yet to procure a job in favor of studying. She did keep an eye for help wanted signs when she ran errands to Hogsmeade, though. Her first day of testing came quickly. She would take two days to get them all done and dusted. She was a wreck that morning at breakfast. At one point Severus discreetly reached over, took her fingers from her mouth and lowered her hand to still her jumping leg. He held it firm, never stopping from eating his meal.

He took her from the Great Hall back to her room to fetch her testing supplies.

"Would you like me to escort you to your first test?"

"That would be nice, thank you." It was a relief not to have to work up the courage to walk to her test by herself down the empty halls. The door loomed at the end of a long corridor on the second floor. They had stopped in front of it and Hermione just stared at it. Finally she took one long, deep breath and pushed forward. Severus gave her a smirk and a nod as she turned to close the door.

Day two of testing was no less maddening. She woke with equations fluttering behind her eyelids and was muttering Latin up to breakfast. Severus calmly held her hand under the table before she even had the chance to start nibbling on what was left of her fingernails. He rubbed small circles on the back of her hand and it made heat pool in the bottom of her stomach. It did its job in distracting her all the way to the test room again. She was hardly good company as she worried her lip in what she hoped looked like anxiety for her exam, and not the feel of his arm against her breast. She only vaguely noticed when he guided her in to the room by the small of her back and closed the door behind her.

oOo

She sat, slumped in her chair, completely drained of energy. Testing was done and her brain felt like mush. The test proctor had left and now here she sat alone, unable or unwilling to move from her chair. A throat being cleared behind her broke her trance. She looked back and found the familiar personage of Severus waiting for her.

"Are you finished? I saw the Ministry worker leave, but didn't see you. Are you unwell?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit of shock I think." She turned to stare at the desk again. She heard him chuckle lightly at her answer.

"I felt the same way when I finished my exams. The work is far from over though."

Severus walked up beside her and scooped her out of the chair. Her knees wobbled a bit as blood returned to her feet.

"It was so much more than I thought it would be. Every question wanted so much detail. I feel like my fingers may fall off from all the essays."

"That is my fault. I'm afraid I may anger you again with my meddling." He didn't look her in the eye and led her toward the Great Hall. "I think you may need tea. Why don't we go have a cup? That should set you straight."

"How could you possibly have made sure the Ministry standardize testing was miserable? Did you traumatize the test makers when they were students?" She was being funny, but with his attempt at diversion she was worried he had somehow made them harder.

"Those were not just your NEWT exams. You didn't seem adverse to the idea, so I sponsored your Novice exams in each subject. Nobody else knows, so if you did terribly you won't be asked about it. I have a feeling that your score will be adequate."

Hermione stopped short and stared at him dumbfounded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"I can't believe you did that," she voiced quietly. "I can't believe you've done it again. I'm… I don't even know what to say."

"I won't hope for much, but I do wish for your forgiveness."

She eyed him silently again. Without notice, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a shuttering breath.

"You are forgiven."

When she didn't let go, Severus awkwardly put his arms around her as well.

"Thank you."

Hermione finally pulled away and wiped away a few stray tears. Severus offered his handkerchief which she took and dabbed her eyes with. She daintily handed it back, then smiled sweetly.

"I've decided that I'm going to be forgiving. There is so much going through me right now and you chose just the right time to tell me, because I don't have the energy to fight back. For future reference, because I don't see you stopping this behavior, ice cream works as well. I don't approve of your methods, and I'll thank you not to trick me again, if you can possibly help it."

"I am sorry," he breathed.

She took his arm and he took the cue to begin walking. She was still leaning on him heavily; for a split second she wished he would scoop her up and carry her.

"As you should be—you know how important my studies are to me. You know how much I would have studied for that exam. I appreciate that you thought I could do it, but I would have liked to be sure that I could for myself as well. You've taken the experience away from me of being both bedraggled and excited for my Novice exams."

He nodded solemnly. She was placated by the gesture. Instead of letting him lead her to the dungeons she urged him to the door that led outside. He looked to her questioningly.

"I think I've deserved that walk outside now. In fact, I think we should walk to town. You owe me a butterbeer."

"I think that a small penance for my wrong doing. One moment, let me go fetch a few things in the dungeons before we go."

Hermione nodded and watched him go. She stood in the courtyard, enjoying the dying sunshine and cool breeze. Fall was coming, she noted had passed so swiftly this summer, especially these past weeks in the castle. Severus returned wearing his cloak and carrying hers.

"I had an elf bring me your cloak." He slipped it over her shoulders and they continued their walk. They discussed some of the questions she was unsure of, her answers and about the upcoming Hogwarts opening. Letters would go out later this week and students would be coming shortly after. Hermione was still excited for the new school year, even if she would be there in a different capacity than anticipated. Severus assured her that it would soon dissipate with all the 'little hellions underfoot'. She reminded him that she was meant to be one. He snarled that it had yet to be seen if she still wasn't one. She demanded that he pay for dinner as well, for being mean on her special day.

The Three Broomsticks was having a slow night, so they had their pick of tables. Hermione chose a table in the back corner that seemed cozy. She noticed that Severus situated himself so he could easily see the exits and tried not to think too much on it. The worn wood chair and table were smooth and slippery because of time and many cleaning charms. The candles on the wall gave off a soft, yellow light and the fire across the room gave off a pleasant crackling sound. They were each on their second butterbeer and sharing two meals between them. She had ordered fish and chips and he cottage pie.When the food came, she groaned how good it all looked. Severus offered to share and so they sat their plates between them and ate from both. The flavors completely clashed but the feel of the delicious food on her taste buds was exquisite.

Hermione blushed heavily when she caught Severus watching her with his dark eyes, as she was in mid-moan over a bite of fish. She couldn't help herself when she licked her fingers staring him straight in the eye. He choked on the bite he was trying to swallow. He reached for his water glass to wash down his embarrassment. She went after her glass to cool the heat growing in her took mercy on the awkward moment and started talking.

"There is nothing like a bit of comfort food at the end of a long day. Now all I need is a cookie and I will be in heaven."

Severus smiled indulgently and waved over Rosmerta to ask for a plate of cookies and two mugs of steamed almond milk. Hermione smiled back at him widely.

"Severus, I could kiss you right now."

She suddenly realized what she said when he turned away and fought a heat of his own, which was climbing up his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Hermione sputtered, "My tongue gets a bit loose when I drink butterbeer."

She too averted her eyes in embarrassment. The perfect distraction came when a plate of warm cookies was set in front of them. Hermione leaned forward and took a deep smell of the sweet and ginger filled her and made her tongue tingle. While she was looking through Severus' stores, she happened across Amortentia; on a nostalgic whim took a deep whiff. It now produced the smell of parchment, spices and earl grey tea. These cookies smelled like bottled love and she struggled to keep her wits about her.

She took a bite of cookie, closed her eyes and moaned. She knew what it was doing to him. Seduction was new to her, but she found she liked it very much. She had womanly wiles; she might as well use them. After a swallow and lip licking she continued as if it never happened. She looked over to her mug and took it up happily.

Severus had planned on foregoing the cookies, until her euphoric display. He needed a reason to keep his hands busy and not to look her in the to her moans and seeing her tongue peek to wet her lips was giving him heady feeling. She was undoing him with every small movement.

Hermione was having the same problem. His graceful hands were dancing so fluidly and intentionally; it was beautiful.

The rest of the cookies were wrapped up to go back to Hogwarts with them. The walk back to the castle was leisurely and Hermione snuggled close to Severus, complaining of a slight chill that wasn't really there.

"Thank you for dinner Severus. I feel so much better now."

"You are welcome. I imagine Albus will throw a feast in your honor when we get your scores back."

"Yes, I'm not so sure that sounds altogether pleasant. I'm not so sure that I want to be the center of attention for a whole party."

"The fact that you are best friends with Harry Potter must make that very difficult."

"See that's just the thing. Normally with him, I'm just in the background and he does all the talking."

"How convenient for him," he sneered sardonically.

"Oh stop. I'm sure you've wished you weren't in the spotlight more than once. I've seen you leave the Ministry parties early more than once this summer."

"Being bandied about as a hero doesn't sit well. After being branded a dark wizard for so long one tends to believe it."

"Well I don't believe it. And as a hero, you will make it your mission to get me out early from whatever party is thrown in my honor."

"It would be my pleasure to have to escort you for whatever illness shall suddenly overtake you."

Hermione laughed. It's no wonder he and the twins clashed so much, they were so alike. She wouldn't invite his ire by telling him so though.

"So," she led, not quite knowing what to talk about.

"The term begins next week," Severus offered. "Are you prepared to face your friends?"

"Not really. I must confess that I'm rather hesitant to know their response. I've written them letters, but seeing it will be a surprise. It's a rather large leap to have your friend suddenly be an adult."

"They will be adults themselves soon. It may take a bit of maturity, which they lack, but I'm sure your friendship can overcome this."

"I will have to choose a side though. They will want me to be teenage Hermione—with all the homework, dating, late nights in the common room, weekend visits to Hogsmeade. I will have to be grown up Hermione—two jobs, private chambers, apprenticeships, bed by nine. Our friendship could hold up against war, we had the same goals there. I hope it can hold up against age too."

"Time is a great tester. You, having jumped over some of the test, will have to remember to have patience with those still taking it."

"You're a regular Albus Dumbledore sometimes."

"Bite your tongue."

She smiled at his admonishment but it dropped when she spoke again.

"I have a feeling it's going to take quite a bit of patience and I'll have to be the bigger man sometimes."

"A common practice for you I'm sure."

"More often than I would like to admit."

There was a pause that was starting to weigh heavily. Thankfully Severus broke the silence.

"As staff, you will sit at the Head Table for meals. There is no assigned seating but many do have a place they usually sit. It will be interesting to see what everyone will do with an extra chair thrown in to the mix."

"I'll probably continue to sit next to you if the spot isn't taken."

"It is normally taken by the Defense professor, but I am willing to let you claim it. You will no doubt be better company than that Clattermore fellow."

"Augustus is lovely. He was an Auror you know—turned down a promotion to be here. And so friendly, he'll be a good teacher."

Severus pulled her even closer to his side. A strange sensation went through him as he heard her speak of another man with such admiration. He had just had such a thrill when she asked to sit with him at meal times, and now he was feeling a bit possessive of her company.

"He's a ninny. He smiles and simpers at everyone he meets. The students will walk all over him. We all know of his promotion he turned down, he'll tell everyone who will listen. If he wanted the position so badly, he should have just taken it and let us find someone else to fill the position."

"This could very well be the last position he ever has, Severus. With the curse on the position gone, he could be teaching here for a very long time. Maybe he is just nervous and trying to make a good impression. It must be hard for him to stand beside all of you who have done so much."

It was hard to hold onto his anger with her warm words and even warmer hand squeezing his arm.

"You are slowly taking away all the things I can frown at. If I am not careful I shall be smiling at the dinner table in no time."

"You should have nothing to frown about. As for the smiling, perhaps baby steps. Small smiles here and there, before you start ear to ear smiling at dinner—it may scare the children."

"Why did you not say so sooner? I shall try it at the welcoming feast to really start the year off right. I don't want them to think I've gone soft just because I'm sitting next to the most beautiful woman on staff."

"Oh yes—wouldn't want that."

His compliment made her flush. It was so naturally delivered, it caught her off guard. Severus was smirking at her and turned her down the hall that housed their living quarters.

"Thank you again Severus. I had a very good time." They stopped in front of her door. Severus gave her a bow over her fingers and before he could step away Hermione stood up on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

"I hope to do it again some time."

"Indeed."

His faced flashed, stunned,but quickly changed to a lustful expression. The look in his eyes made her knickers uncomfortable and she wanted to kiss him properly right then and there. Hell, she wanted more than kissing.

She eventually regained enough sense to turn and walk through her portrait. She stared him straight in the eye as she closed her door, and then rested her forehead on it when it was shut.

She couldn't believe how forward she was, though he didn't seem to mind. She acted wantonly, but maybe she could blame the butterbeer. For now, she would just go to bed and deal with the implications in the morning. Well, she would go to bed, after she took care of the problem in her knickers.

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! All the ideas your put forth are so helpful and I love to hear what you all think of my characters.

A big thank you once again to my beta. Without her things would be so much bleaker and far less interesting to read.

There was some discussion in the reviews concerning their age and the relationship. Well, I think going in you know what to expect. If you read all the way to the last chapter you must like something. I'm not throwing Hermione in saying she is suddenly an adult, I'm making her see just how much she is not and how much she has to learn. I think she is also good for Severus to teach him that he's not old yet. I'm sorry if I am offending anybodies sensibilities or ideas of propriety. I'm not sorry for writing it, but that you aren't seeing it the way that I had wished to convey it. There are many other wonderful stories on this site that I can recommend if you would rather read something else. I greatly appreciate the way you expressed your opinion and thank you for keeping it calm and flameless.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The next morning Severus picked her up and they made small talk. Nothing was mentioned about the previous night's outing, or her stolen kiss to his cheek. Hermione was trying to follow his cues about how they were going to treat what happened, but she wasn't sure she liked ignoring it. Severus seemed to be far away and struggling with deciding what to say next. His steps slowed and he nodded resolutely.

"Will you join me for a walk after breakfast? I find myself still a bit sluggish and could benefit from the exercise."

He was asking her out again. She was stunned. She was so sure that he would be put off by her actions, but it seemed he was quite the opposite.

"That sounds lovely."

He gave a small nod and that was that. No more was said on the way to the Great Hall. The hand on the small of her back felt a little hotter and lingered a little longer than usual. Perhaps, he was feeling the same thing she felt when she kissed his cheek last night. Minerva wishing her a good morning and asking about her exams pulled her from her thoughts. She felt the urge to tell everyone about her novice testing. Severus had left it up to her and she agreed that it was best kept hidden, until she knew the results, but she was just so anxious. Keeping something like this from her mentor was just awful, but better than the sad comfort she would get if the scores came back awful.

She didn't eat much for breakfast. She didn't know whether it was because she wanted to walk with Severus sooner or because of the anxiety from the anticipation for said event. Severus still had some food on his plate as well when he excused himself and Hermione from the table. He walked her slowly back to their chambers where they retrieved their cloaks, and then went out to the lake. She could see the squid playing merrily, and off in the distance little puffs of smoke from Hagrid's newly built cottage. Severus usual black robes fluttered behind them. Hermione's fitted blue robes, which were quickly becoming her favorite, swished around her elegantly. They made quite the understated stylish pair.

"So you decided not to tell about your exams at breakfast."

"Yes, I wouldn't want to give them false hope or at the very least even more gambling fodder."

"You're learning quickly. Is that also why you did not tell of our outing last night?"

"Oh yes. I wanted to see if I could get some money out of it, before I started giving away details."

"How very Slytherin of you. I believe Albus will be winning some for your kiss last night."

Again he presented a topic so fluidly and gently. He must have had much practice coercing information from people, and she did have to admire his talent for it; thinking back to that event made her cheeks burn and her breath hitch.

"I'm not quite sure that counts as a kiss."

"I think it constitutes enough for him to win the pool on who will make the first move."

"One could argue that it was you who made the move by buying me dinner."

Discussing things so informally was making her more comfortable and brave, as if she was talking about somebody else altogether. She hopped up on a stone wall and balanced her way along playfully.

"You instigated that too."

"I did not formally present it as a 'move'— just a means of repayment. It would not have been a move if I had, say, ordered you to polish my floors with your toothbrush."

His face turned disgusted at the picture she painted.

"You're running on thin technicalities."

"To be sure, but one must play the evils advocate."

She enjoyed that they could talk so calmly and even playfully about what may be called a "date". She decided to fish a little further.

"Do you have any bets pending about us? I think if we planned it right we could take in a hefty sum."

"Nothing so far. Yourself?"

"Not yet. I'm sure we can think of something by lunchtime, though."

So, it was still as fresh to him as it was to her. He held her hand as she hopped off the wall and continued on the path.

"I am quite impressed with your information gathering skills." He smirked at her.

Her eyes shot up to his face. She had been caught. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised though, he was a spy.

"Thank you. It seems they aren't all they could be though."

"I've been at it a few more years than you. You'll catch up."

She smiled. That implied that he planned for whatever this was to continue. He obviously planted that for her to assume, but it made her slightly giddy to have caught on to the game.

"Shall we practice more tonight? I can show you the teacher's private study in the library."

That intrigued her as much as his setting up another date.

"The teachers have a study in the library? I didn't know that."

"It wouldn't be private if students knew about it."

"Ah yes." She pinked in the cheeks a little. It was still new to her to think that the teachers needed to escape from the students now and then. She had learned of many little rooms where students weren't allowed, a regular card night once a week, and that the teachers rotated weekend watches so they could leave the castle for a few days.

"We will go after dinner, if that is agreeable. It won't be occupied. With the term not started, yet there isn't much need for a hideaway."

"I've just had a thought," she looked to Severus excitedly. "I can go in the restricted section whenever I like now."

Severus furrowed his brow.

"I don't think anything has stopped you before. Yes, you will have unrestricted access, just be extremely cautious. There are some books in there that can cause you harm."

"Don't I know it! I promise to be careful."

"Good. I wouldn't want to lose a colleague so soon after gaining them."

It was an interesting choice of title, but she wasn't sure there was a better one. It was too soon to tell if they were anything else.

"After dinner then."

"After dinner."

He pulled her arm in a little closer. That was as far as talk went regarding their relationship. Occasionally, he would point out where he collected potions ingredients, repairs that had been made after the war and a few favorite spots to catch students out after dark. He agreed to let her come with him if she didn't try to forewarn her comrades. At one point he even hauled her up to sit on a low branch of a tree and watch the thestrals wander and feed.

Time passed and soon it was lunch time. Severus escorted her inside and they were met with more than one conspiratorial look.

"So," Madame Hooch started with every pretense of a casual conversation, "did you two have a good morning then?" She was leading, trying to get something out of them. She could hear the galleons clinking already.

"Oh yes, we had a lovely morning looked around for potions ingredients."

Rolanda's face fell slightly as she stabbed a carrot on her plate, but perked right back up.

"And last night too? I saw you two walked back from Hogsmeade pretty late and looking quite cozy."

Severus gracefully set down his goblet and nonchalantly entered the conversation.

"Yes, we were celebrating the finishing of her exams. We made a bet and I lost, so I owed her dinner."

"I see."

Nobody got what they wanted to hear so they want back to their lunches and conversations. She heard her name here and there and remembered to feel out some bets.

"Miverva," she whispered. She looked around quite obviously, feigning stealth. Severus was whispering to Albus, she assumed, about the same thing. "Are there bets made about Severus and I?"

Minerva looked shocked, and then resigned.

"Yes," she answered ashamedly.

"What kind of bets are there?"

Minerva eyed her up and down.

"Why? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I just have a feeling that things may be progressing soon. I thought maybe I could know what things I should look for."

"Oh Hermione, I'm so happy for you both. You look so well together and nobody has been able to make him smile like we've seen him smile with you." She grabbed her favorite students hand and squeezed. "We've all been betting on who would make the first move, who would ask out who on the first date, first kiss, first hand hold in public. You know, all the normal things."

"I'd like to get in on some of that," she joked lightheartedly. "I know I can't bet on myself, but any way I can place a few bets on him?" Minerva laughed along.

"I'm sure you would." She pulled out a piece of parchment. "Go ahead and pick a few squares. It's a galleon per bet. You'll have to keep me informed so I can place some of my own." She winked and Hermione giggled like a silly schoolgirl. She handed Minerva ten galleons under the table and stared at the list. Some of the things they had made her blush. The very thought of them having sexual relations had only just started coming to fruition in her own mind, but there were already many bets placed on it. She picked her bets, a few of them just to throw others off and went back to safer topics of discussion.

Lunch ended and the afternoon was spent silently in the potions lab. They had spoken very little on the way there just to be safe. They didn't want to let on to their plan. Before they knew it, time wrung for dinner and they were off. Severus helped her slip on her discarded robes and she didn't miss the brush of fingers against her throat as he slowly pulled his hands away.

Hermione was far less tense thinking about spending alone time with Severus this time. This morning there was the question of if there was even something to be tense about. This afternoon there was the separation of it being work time. They had been doing it for weeks and their lab time felt very different, separate, from their personal time. Now, they would be spending a leisurely night in. It's the same thing she would be doing anyway, only she would be doing it next to him.

Next to him.

How strange that sounded. Some time between when she first saw him in St. Mungo's and last night he had changed in her mind. He was no longer the acerbic bat of the dungeons. Now, he was the engaging, smart, helpful, sweet, understanding, and if she was completely honest with herself, handsome bat of the dungeons. Oh yes, some things will never change, but now it was more endearing than scary.

Dinner dragged on. Everyone was talking about owls going out with class lists and the exceptional amount of first year acceptance letters. When it was mentioned that Hermione was to be spending the evening in the teacher's study with Severus, Flitwick jumped at the chance to say that he was going too. Severus offered to let him walk with them when they left.

"Beat them at their own game," he had whispered in to her ear.

They walked, their usual arm in arm, but then separated to find their books. Flitwick gave some space but kept a keen eye. Hermione was aware of Severus watching her, so she was very intentional with her caressing now. They would meet eyes and she would lick her lips and give a seductive look as she trailed her fingertips along the spine of whatever was in front of her. It was only fair when just his eyes, the heat behind his looks, were warming her to the point of distraction. She chose something at random and met him where he waited to show her to the room.

They entered a large study that looked remarkably like the Gryffindor common room, but with brown walls. There was a cozy fire and candles burning around the room. A few plush, well-worn couches and chairs were strewn about. A couple desks sat against the wall and a cart with a tea set sat opposite. Hermione chose a comfy looking couch, took off her shoes and curled her legs under her. Severus sat on the same couch but on the opposite side, not touching her at all.

Eventually, Flitwick gave up his vigil and wished them a good night. When he had gone and his footsteps could no longer be heard, Hermione scooted closer to Severus and tucked herself under his arm. She inhaled the scent of spices from his frock coat and it served to further relax her.

Severus watched her with curiosity and took a few moments to relax and get comfortable. He seemed okay with her making moves and she hoped he would say so if he thought she was being forward. Snuggling was a fairly large step for only a day in, but she wanted the contact. He read a few pages then without looking away from his book began talking.

"You just won us a bet."

"Oh? What bet was that?"

"That you would make the first move tonight."

"Well, that was an easy one. What else did you bet on?"

"That I would ask you out for a date for tomorrow and that we would share a kiss instigated by me on the same night. So no attacking me at your door again if you please. I don't like losing."

Hermione blushed. Was he really planning on all that? That, and to be so straight forward about it—she didn't know what to say.

"I saw you making a few bets of your own. What were they?" he questioned.

"Nothing too risqué. Hand holding, first kiss, that sort of thing. It seems I will be losing a bet against your plans though. I wasn't sure we were calling this dating."

"We're not. Not until I ask you to go with me to dinner again tomorrow evening. Then, we will be on a date. Do try to keep up Miss Granger."

He pulled her closer to offset his sarcasm. Hermione had just found her spot on the page again when a thought crept up on her.

"Wait," She looked up at him and he looked down. "How are you betting on yourself?"

Severus smirked and looked back to his book.

"I promised Albus half the winnings. The old man will do anything for a bit of gossip. and anything to be in the know, before Minerva."

"That's terrible," she laughed.

"Well, we all have our weaknesses. He's willing to give up a galleon to fulfill his. A good spy always knows his associate's weaknesses and can exploit them properly."

"And what's yours Severus?"

"You'll have to figure it out on your own."

"Have you ascertained mine?"

"Baked goods as near as I can tell."

He smiled down at her. He was playing with her, but she didn't mind. She didn't want to know all he knew about her. Not to mention, she really was a sucker for a good cookie. Ron had gotten her to do his homework for him on more than one occasion by offering her the treats Molly would send in his care packages.

"Too right."

The clock struck ten and Hermione groaned. Severus took her book and set it on the table with his own. He stood and reached for her hand to help her stand. They walked out of the library and Hermione just had to ask.

"So, are you going to ask me on a date now?"

"Patience Hermione. Anticipation is half the fun."

The look in his eye and the deep purr of his voice made her spine tingle and she felt the warmth gathering in her stomach again. He knew exactly how much woman loved that voice of his, and he knew just how to pitch it to make her melt. Evil, horrible man. He was right, anticipation was fun, but also nerve wracking and slightly nauseating. When they reached her door and he still hadn't asked she just stood there. He looked her deep in the eyes and slowly leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her and drawing her close. He nuzzled her cheek a bit and whispered in her ear.

"Hermione, would you join me for dinner tomorrow?"

He didn't move away to hear her answer. If he had, he may have missed her breathy reply. As if she could answer anything another than yes with the butterflies making warfare in her stomach right now.

"Yes, Severus," she whispered back and nuzzled closer. He kissed her jaw and pulled away.

"Goodnight Hermione. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Severus."

He walked away and she turned to enter her portrait with a lingering look at his retreating back. How was she ever going to sleep with thoughts of that moment to think on all night?

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I don't know if any of you have read anything else I've written but I'm a slow paced writer who sets down lots of ground work before I get to the meat. I think ten chapters is enough of that and we'll start getting to the good stuff next chapter. I thank you all for your reviews. Your praise and opinions brighten my day. Thanks for reading and see you next Sunday!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Sleeping was surprisingly easy. Her previous night's goodbyes made for pleasant dreams. Hermione got ready for the day with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. She bounced out of her room to Hagrid's hut before the sun rose to help him before breakfast. When she entered the Great Hall, slightly rumpled and only cleaned with a quick spell, she was happy to see her spot next to Severus empty. He put down the newspaper he was reading and wished her a good morning.

"How was your morning of irresponsible husbandry at ungodly hours?"

"Quite educational, actually! Hagrid really is exceptional with magical creatures. He is such a gentle soul."

"Would you like some tea?" Severus really didn't like to talk about Hagrid much. He thought him a poor example and a danger to the students. He couldn't begrudge him the talent he had, though.

"Yes, please."

He sat a cup next to the plate with one hand and held out an envelope with another. She looked up to her at him and he meaningfully pressed the envelope in to her hand.

"Is this what I think it is?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"I don't know, but it does have a Ministry seal. It came for you and I didn't think you would want it left on the table."

"Thank you, no I wouldn't." She stared at the parchment in her hands addressed to her. She wanted to know, of course she did. What she didn't want to know is if she failed. The testing was all such a blur now and seemed so long ago. All she could focus on were her mistakes. Suddenly the envelope was gone and in Severus breast pocket. He excused them and apologized to Professor Vector that Hermione would be missing her session today. He walked them to her chambers and she followed his orders to sit while he ordered tea and biscuits from a house elf. The envelope was out again and the seal broken. He flattened out the parchment and once again put it in her hand.

"I've done the hard part, now all you have to do is read." Hermione nodded and slowly looked down. She let out a single surprised sob when she read the first couple lines.

"I passed," she whispered. She looked up to him. "Oh Severus, I passed my NEWTS and all my Novice exams." She let out another strangled sob then threw herself at him. He held her while she cried out her tension then all her happiness. She sat up and smacked him on the arm.

"Don't ever do something like that again."

He chuckled at her sudden turn."I promise. Congratulations Hermione."

"Thank you."

She read the letter again then handed it over for him to read.

"Well, well Miss Granger. Top one percent in the history of the school. Novice in four subjects and O's in five. Congratulations on being the biggest overachiever to ever attend Hogwarts." He handed her back the letter. "As juvenile as it sounds: I told you so."

She laughed and perused the letter again in awe. She just couldn't believe it.

"You are a remarkable young woman Hermione. I'm very proud of you."

"I'm hardly young anymore Severus. I'll be thirty in November."

"Or twenty."

She looked up. She had almost forgotten that there was a possibility she could be young again.

"Or twenty," she agreed. She looked back at the letter, but wasn't seeing the words.

Would the life she was building for herself adjust to fit a twenty year old Hermione? Would she still want all the plans she had made for herself? More importantly, would they want her? Would Albus want a young woman who was friends with the students to be a teaching assistant? Would the professors want to take the effort of working around her schedule for her to assist and learn from all of them? Would Severus want someone nearly twenty years his junior and not even a woman? She almost wished it were a certainty that she couldn't change back. It was stressful being in this limbo. Severus broke her thoughts.

"It seems I owe you something special tonight after our dinner."

Bless him for his draw back to more pleasant things.

"Will confections be sufficient or will I have to take drastic measures?"

His voice dropped pitch on the last two words and gave her shivers. She swallowed and played along.

"I'm interested to know what 'drastic measures' are."

He drew himself closer and was nuzzling her cheek and brushing his lips along her neck. She loved the way his arm held her waist so carefully but strong.

"I'm sure that brilliant mind of yours can think of something." Her rumbled in her ear. "Though don't let your imagination run away with you. I don't have bets on my ravishing you until after our second date."

This information thrilled her. He had thought that far with her. He knew she was a virgin from her medical file, so he knew of her inexperience. The thought scared her some. Their second date could be as soon as tomorrow. She tensed up a little and his thumb rubbed small circles on her side with care.

"Do not worry. I will not ask you to do anything you don't wish to. I am merely giving you the opportunity for further learning."

She smiled. _The manipulative bastard._ Still, his playful words calmed her and the small kiss behind her ear did much more.

It went against all rules of decorum, but she let him stay where he was, until she had to get up to get ready for her next assistantship. He stayed, sitting on her couch, watching her move about the room until it was time to leave. He walked her to Minerva's classroom and left her with a kiss to the cheek before turning and leaving. Minerva saw the exchange and was on her as soon as the door was shut.

"What was that? You left breakfast in such a hurry and now kissing? Things are certainly progressing."

"Slow down," Hermione laughed, "It's hardly a marriage proposal. He was just congratulating me. I received my test scores this morning and it was more than I could have hoped for."

She took the letter from her pocket and gave it to the woman to read. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock and tears welled in her eyes. She leapt out and hugged Hermione.

"Oh dear, I had no idea you were taking your Novice exams as well. How stressful for you. Congratulations on your remarkable scores. It's been so long since I've had an apprentice. I'll have to dust up my old lesson plans."

"Thank you, Minerva. I didn't know I was taking them either. I had mentioned some plans of it to Severus and he sponsored me and convinced the tester not to tell me. If I had known, I would have been an utter harpy these last couple weeks."

"This is the reason for the dinner and the cheek kissing?"

"Yes. But," she stopped and bit her lip. Severus was right, anticipation was fun. Minerva was about to fall out of her skin she was so eager to hear what was said next. "He asked me out on a date tonight."

Minerva trilled and hugged her again.

"I'm not sure my heart can take so much happy news. Go on with you. Take the rest of the morning off. We'll see you at lunch and you can tell everyone your news."

"Thank you so much."

They hugged again and Hermione left. She was glad to have the rest of the day off… She had some shopping to do.

She rushed to pull some money out of Gringotts then to the shops. She only had an hour and a half until lunch and then she would be spending the afternoon in the lab so now was the only time she had to get this particular outing done.

Hermione went to parts of shops she normally avoided like the plague. She wanted to get something sexy to wear under her clothes; if this was the night she was going to lose her virginity. What did a woman wear for this sort of thing? She didn't want a bunch of lace and garters; that just wasn't her. She also didn't want to seem seventeen and prudish, that may remind him how young she really was and turn him away. Who knew that underwear could be so difficult.

"Can I help you?" A shop woman, looking to be around Hermione's perceived age, asked her. She was a little on the shorter side, rounded at the hips and thighs, bobbed blond hair and a big toothy smile.

"I honestly don't know. I feel a bit lost."

The woman smiled kindly and walked a little further in to the lingerie section.

"Something special for a special someone?"

Hermione nodded. The woman looked her over.

"Nothing too fussy."

Hermione nodded again but the woman seemed to be talking to herself now.

"Still feminine though."

She was sifting through the racks.

"Color preferences?"

"Something dark, no white."

"Hm, I see."

She knew. She knew exactly what Hermione meant when she didn't want anything virginal. Thankfully she said nothing.

"Ah ha!" She pulled out three different sets. "You can try them on back there." She pointed to the fitting rooms and smiled encouragingly again.

"Thank you," Hermione replied timidly.

She moved to the back and chose a little room. Only then, did she give a good look at what the woman had handed to her. She smiled and quickly stripped down to try them on. The first set was a silky balconette bra and boy-short panty set. It was grey with a light blue pinstripe. The pinstripe was comfortingly familiar and the satiny material felt like heaven on her skin.

The second was another like the first, but black with green bows at her hip bones and another nestled between her breasts. She felt naughty in it. She had a quick flash in her mind of Severus appreciating her in his house color and hooking his fingers where the bows sat on her hips and pulling down, nuzzling the one on her bra. A shiver pulled her out of her daydream and she moved to try the last set.

Again, the third set was the same shape but white with a black ribbon lined around the edges and covered the straps of the bra. She was sure white would look too virginal, but the black ribbon made virginal look sexy. This woman really knew what she was doing when she picked all of these.

Hermione exited the dressing room and took all three sets to the register. It was more than she was planning on getting, but she had to have them all.

"Decided then?"

The woman, whose name tag read Rose, gave her a cheeky smile. She knew how good she was at her job.

"Yes, thank you. I really appreciate your help."

"Not a problem."

She bagged up Hermione's purchases and handed them back with well wishes. Hermione thanked her again and headed back to the castle to put away her bag before lunch. She couldn't wait to come back this evening and put one of these creations against her skin. She anticipated them coming off again by the hands of one Severus Snape.

A/N: I couldn't resist an intuitive shop girl named Rose. For the Doctor Who fans, you know what I mean. Hope this whet your appetite! See you next week!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Hermione's seat was waiting for her again when she walked in to the Great Hall. As soon as she saw the Headmaster, he made an announcement about a letter he received that morning from the Ministry. He let Hermione announce the news of her scores and her Novice exams. They all congratulated her and were looking forward to having her as an apprentice. Professor Trelawney didn't seem to be bothered that she wasn't included in the list. Hermione did notice, however, that she had switched places with the Headmaster and was trying her very best to get Severus attention. She had spotted him roll his eyes once and discretely move Trelawney's hand from his thigh mid-way through the meal. He found that to be the perfect time to inform the Headmaster that he and Hermione would be out for the evening and would miss dinner. Trelawney pouted and drank deeply from her tea cup. Hermione was half sure that there wasn't only tea in there…

Severus excused them from the table and they made their way to finish up the potions stores the hospital wing needed for the opening of the school year. Hermione had done the bulk of the work, she just needed Severus to watch her finish and she could sign off on a few of her apprentice requirements.

Hermione excused herself half an hour early to heave extra time to get ready. Severus left as well, saying he had things to attend to as well before their date. She couldn't imagine what a man could be preparing for that long, but she was glad he wouldn't be waiting on her.

She washed and dried her hair carefully. Charms removed all the unwanted hair from her body and for that, she was thankful. Holding a razor right now would be dreadful and she wouldn't want to cut herself on a night like tonight. She chose the white and black underthings to wear under her outfit. If tonight was the night, then the symbolism wouldn't be lost on Severus. She chose a black, figure hugging dress that went to her knees. It had sleeves that went to her elbows and a boat neck that showed her collar bone. She looked womanly, older, and more mature. She grabbed her black and white spectator heels that made her look tall and her legs shapely. Over the top she decided to wear her black muggle trench coat. She checked herself over one more time and felt ready. Yes! She was ready to go out on a date with Severus Snape.

The clock turned to 7:30 and there was a knock on the door. When she opened it there stood Severus. He wasn't wearing his normal black frock coat and billowy robes. He was in black slacks, black button up shirt and black tie. Over top he wore a black suit jacket that matched his pants and a black trench coat similar to hers. Well, when one finds something to take comfort in, such as a signature color, who are we to take it from them?

"You look lovely this evening Hermione. Shall we?"

He held out his arm to her. When she was close enough he whispered, "It seems we have a bit of an audience tonight. Everyone just happened to have a reason to be near the doors or have a great need to run errands in Hogsmeade."

"Oh really? Well, it seems they picked a fine night for it. I myself am very excited to be out tonight."

"As am I. I just wish there were fewer spectators on our outing. Being watched makes my skin crawl."

"You never know, Trelawney may come along and try to bungle the whole thing."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"That woman. She tries that every once in a while. I swear she thinks I'm going out with you to make her jealous. That I'm playing some game of cat and mouse with her."

"There were many rumors that she was a jilted lover of yours."

She smirked at his amused snort.

"You bite your tongue Miss Granger. No such thing is true, and I'll thank you to stop any such rumor."

"And tell them what? I'm dating you?"

"That suits well. If you are willing to share the status of our relationship with the general public, then you are more than welcome."

"I think the entire population of the school would faint simultaneously if they found out."

"No, for that I would have to kiss you over morning tea in the Great Hall. Not a bad idea actually. Your mind comes up with the most devious plans."

"Don't you dare Severus Snape. I will not have our first kiss be in front of all and sundry."

"Oh that won't be our first kiss. I plan on having lost count by the time the students get here."

Hermione's stomach did a flip.

"Is that a promise?" she asked with more cheek than she felt.

"Oh yes," he pitched his voice and his eyes smoldered.

Hermione bit her lip to hide her smile. She quite liked him looking at her that way. She was so glad that she thought to get something sexy to go under her dress.

Severus walked her to Madam Puddifoot's and led her to a table in the back. He ordered tea and nothing else. When she asked why on earth they had to come here for tea he explained that it was to throw others off their scent. He was actually taking her to London for dinner after a few minutes there. He held her close when they were back outside and apparated them away.

He led her to a small Italian bistro where he insisted he order for her. She sipped her wine and they shared plates again because "it all looked so wonderful". She kept it to one glass of wine and switched to water so she didn't get tipsy and do something stupid again.

Conversation started with the usual pleasantries. He asked how she was feeling about her prospects now that her immediate future seemed a little more organized. She asked how his personal potions research was going. Then somehow it led to rockier places like family. He mentioned something about his mother's cooking, and trying to avoid the subject asked of her own parents.

It wasn't public knowledge that Hermione's parents couldn't come back, but she was willing to share with those she was comfortable with. She explained that even though she tried to find her parents, Death Eaters had found them and tortured them. The heavy shielding she had put around her memory charm had saved them from going crazy, but it was also damaged to the point where it was too dangerous for her to reverse it. In essence her parents had died and she had mourned their death, but it was still hard to take.

"A month in to the break my custody was given over to Albus and Minerva. I stayed with some family before that but it wasn't working out. Albus offered to let me stay at the school and Molly offered the Burrow. I moved in to Ginny's room and started working with the twins after that. You know the rest I'm afraid."

"Yes. I'm very sorry for it too. My condolences for your loss Hermione. I know it is no consolation that they are still alive."

The silence turned uncomfortable.

"My own mother died in my time at Hogwarts." He offered tentatively but didn't go in to detail. "I picked up fishing as a way to escape. There was a lake that I knew from a trip with Lucius and I would borrow the boat and equipment his family left there. I was even reading books on how to be better, really throwing myself at it. It helped."

"I never got the hang of fishing myself. I could never get past getting the worm on the hook. My father would have to do it for me while I looked away. Then I would never be able to get the fish off my hook and would insist on releasing it. That only lasted one summer for Dad and he refused to let me do anything but read on the boat after that."

They both laughed at her reminisce. Both had a feeling of calm now that they had shared something so intimate. Conversation continued to the most ridiculous holiday stories they had and the books they would read when they weren't making themselves look like fools.

By the time she was finished her coffee, she had three new books she wanted to read and Severus had promised to take her fishing. He payed the bill and walked her along the shops to do a bit of window shopping. It began to get late and Severus recommended they return to the castle. Her smile faltered but she agreed. She didn't want such a spectacular night to end.

"I had such a lovely time tonight Severus. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming. You have been most pleasant company tonight."

She spotted Professor Sinistra aiming her telescope at the front gates then rushing away when she no doubt saw them.

"They kept a look out. That's creepy."

"Remember what they have riding on this going well tonight. The evening is not over and there is speculation that I will kiss you tonight."

"Ah yes, that. I had almost forgotten."

"I'll try not to feel insulted," he answered sardonically.

"Quite honestly I've been trying not to think about it. We've had such a lovely evening; I didn't want to ruin it with my anxiety."

"For what reason are you anxious?"

"I think it boils down to my inexperience. I've kissed two boys my whole life and both times it was less than satisfying."

"Ah yes, I imagine that Mr. Weasley would be quite a dunderhead in the subject of romance."

"The situation wasn't exactly romantic, no."

Everyone knew of their kiss in the chamber because the heat of the moment. Ron had told everyone. When the adrenaline had worn off Hermione privately told him that she wasn't interested in him romantically and he accepted graciously.

"And Victor—bleh. I was sure he chewed on a head of garlic before he kissed me. It was awful."

"He very well may have. I hear he eats it for luck. So you were the one who didn't fall head over heels for the Bulgarian bonbon. He seemed so forlorn in the article when he spoke of that mysterious woman. 'The one that got away,' I think they called you."

"Yes, that was me. We still keep in touch and meet for lunch now and then, but he hasn't tried to kiss me again. So you see, with two kisses under my belt I feel dreadfully inadequate."

"I think all you need is the proper teacher. As it happens I am one, so it's very fortunate for you," he uttered enticingly.

They slowly stopped near her door. He turned to her and slowly backed her in to the wall beside her portrait.

"Thank you for joining me tonight Hermione."

She felt like she was being stalked as prey.

"I had a nice time and would like to repeat it." he offered.

She thought she heard something down the hallway, but couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Would you like to come out again tomorrow?"

She nodded shallowly. She was distracted by his what his hands were doing and could have very well been agreeing to licking his shoe much less another date. One of his hands braced himself against the wall, caging her between his arm and the portrait frame. The other was around her waist pulling her close, angling her hips towards his. Her hands rested gently on his chest, her head tilted up to see his eyes despite the extra inches her shoes gave her.

"Say yes, Hermione."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good girl."

He nuzzled under her ear like he had before. Small, barely there kisses on her neck made her spine twinge. He wasn't even kissing her and she was highly aroused. She wasn't allowed to kiss him first, he had made it clear. She wasn't at all sure she wanted to kiss first. His dominating nature was sexy beyond belief, and the brief thought of it being a teacher fetish flickered through her head. No, it was just letting go of her control that felt so good. Oh! Yes, it felt very good.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Stop thinking so much."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Hermione?"

He sucked on her exposed clavicle—definitely a good dress choice.

"Hmm?"

Her breathing was getting heavier.

"Can I kiss you now?"

His hot breath across the wet marks on her neck sent shivers straight to her knickers.

"Oh Merlin, yes."

He cupped her face in his large hands and softly placed his lips on hers. It hardly matched the intensity of the moment but it was perfect. He pulled away but came back with more pressure. One hand made a trail down to her waist again and he held her against him as he came back for kiss after kiss.

Hermione fisted her hands in the lapels of his coat and stood on tip toe. Bright white fireworks were going off in her head and she was sure nothing could be better than this. Eventually he pulled away but kept her firmly to his chest.

"So, do I win for best first kiss then?"

"By leaps and bounds Severus."

"I think it's time to be off to bed. I'll take my leave now."

She held him closer for a moment before pulling away. She smiled and bit her lip.

"Thank you, Severus, for a lovely night."

"You're welcome Hermione. Sleep well."

She nodded and stepped inside her room. She kept smiling at him as she slowly closed the door then squealed and hopped around. Nothing beats a first kiss.

She went to her room in a haze and started getting ready for bed. She stood at the sink brushing her teeth in her knickers and bra and realized that she was the only one seeing them. Disappointment washed over her but then she remembered the bet. With a kiss like that there was no way she wasn't losing her virginity tomorrow night.

A/N: Sorry everyone for not posting last week. Time escaped me, the rascal. I hope the new chapter was contrition enough. I can't thank my beta enough for the work she does, and you wouldn't either if you knew what my chapters looked like first draft. Thanks to everyone who sent reviews and messages. They are like warm cookies on these snowy days. (Can you tell I have a thing for baked goods yet?) Anyway, see you all next week!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Hermione was fretful the next morning at breakfast. Not only had her frustrating, unfulfilled urges for Severus been awakened again in her dreams, but she had found a grey hair this morning. It stuck straight out at her temple. She pulled on it and tried curling it around her finger. Eventually she got it to lie down and hide in the rest of her hair. She still knew it was there though and it bothered her. She brooded over her morning tea and Severus noticed.

"Is something the matter?"

"No." she answered testily.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he pushed.

Hermione huffed and turned to him.

"I found a grey hair this morning."

"Welcome to middle age. I don't see the problem."

"It may be the straw to break the camels back in this case. My age was just a number until this morning. Now I'm really almost thirty."

"Ah, the biological clock I see."

"I'm not craving a child Severus, I'm coming to terms with my sudden thrust into adulthood. It's a bit disconcerting."

Hermione slumped back in her chair.

"I see. Well, a grey hair is hardly the only thing that you'll notice. Many changes come with age and many of them are not ones you'll like. If it bothers you to show age on your physical person I suggest you learn the charms to glamour them."

"That goes against my wanting to age gracefully." she said pitifully, turning back to her tea cup.

"And your actions now are the definition of grace."

Hermione shot Severus a dirty look.

"Don't patronize me Snape. I'm in no mood."

Severus laughed lightly.

"It's strange seeing myself on another person. I can see now why everybody thinks they can't approach me."

"I said leave me alone."

Severus could tell that she really wasn't in the mood to joke this morning. He remade their tea and charmed their cups not to spill. He gently coaxed her from the table and brought her out of the building on his arm.

They often used a walk around the late to cure any number of ills. It would be hypocritical to deny her a dark mood now and then. Still, he worked to pull her out of it because he much preferred to bask in her sunshine than shrink from her rainclouds. He didn't speak, knowing anything he said would be futile. Instead he kept her tea warm and continued on a steady pace.

"Will it always be like this? Will everything sneak up and completely bewilder me? I'm not much for surprises."

"I'm afraid so. Feel lucky. At least you don't have memories of a misspent youth."

"I think I'd rather that than not having any."

"In my case I can't agree."

There was a heavy pause where Severus could almost hear Hermione thinking.

"I wish you wouldn't say that."

"I am at liberty to break myself down if I choose."

"Yes, you are. You also need to see that what you've done makes you who you are. We've all done terrible things in our life." Another pause where Hermione swallowed hard. "But those things built us. There are so many things I wish I could change. You don't know how many times I was temped to take my time turner and run. But I had made my choices, I learned from them and I'm satisfied with where I am right now. I bathe until I'm pruney in the present and the past is there, already gone but not forgotten."

"I'm not a man who easily lives in the present. The future constantly presses on me. It's been my way since I was a child. There were days when my forward thinking saved my life."

"The war is over Severus."

"It's never over."

"Then let someone else fight for a while. Your contribution has put the wizarding world forever in your debt. I think the least you could ask for is a reprieve."

Silence took them again while Severus rolled her speech around in his head. Gryffindor's always had a way to make the irritating speech that moved people. He was indignant that she was using the power on him. They were back to where the path diverged to the castle when he finally answered.

"I'm not sure I know how to take a reprieve but the prospect is intriguing."

Hermione looked up at him with sparkling eyes and pulled herself closer on his arm.

"I'd be happy to help."

"Do you know how? I've never seen you not busy in all the years I've know you."

"Ah, but women must all have a few secrets. It's our allure."

"You will share them with me? I'm flattered."

"Not all Severus darling, just one. One mustn't show their hand so quickly."

"Witch, whatever did you do to convince the sorting hat that you didn't belong in Slytherin?" he teased.

"Ah, ah, ah. Secrets."

She swanned off toward her first appointment for the day without a backwards glance. Severus found he couldn't take his eyes off her until she disappeared from sight.

oOo

It was the day before classes started and the teachers were all taking the afternoon off. Hermione opened the door to the hospital wing at lunch time and tried to keep the smile off her face, but couldn't. She had the rest of the day to spend as she pleased. Tonight it pleased her to go on another date with the man currently waiting for her at lunch.

Sleeping alone on cold sheets had cooled her ardor and she was able to access her Severus situation a little better. Thinking with a clear head she realized that while she enjoyed Severus being a passionate man, able to light a flame in her like no other, she was grateful that he was taking his time. They both deserved to be courted and develop a relationship that really only started a month ago.

Severus stood when he saw her enter the hall and pulled her chair out for her before reseating himself. Hermione startled and held back a smile when she felt Severus hand on her knee. She carefully took his hand in her own and sipper her tea with the other. It seems she lost yet another bet and again she didn't seem to mind. The first time they held hands was under the lunch table. Oh goodness, if her mother could see her now she would be proclaiming her besotted.

She really was. She was utterly besotted with Severus Snape.

After lunch Hermione went to her rooms to get ready for her date with Severus. She showered off her day and left her wavy hair down. Severus had told her to dress comfortably and muggle for the evening. She pulled on her black and green silky underwear. Severus' bets put him at waiting only until the second date before they had sex. She picked a pair of jeans, a navy shirt and plimsols. Casual and muggle, check. Slightly sexy, check. Just as she was stowing her wand the expected knock came to her door.

Severus was there in black slacks and a black button up shirt with a white undershirt. It was simple but he looked so good in it that she couldn't help but stare. When she lingered a little too long he commented.

"I do own clothes outside of my formal wear Miss Granger."

"It's just odd to see you in something so comfortable."

"As you have leaned not all business attire is uncomfortable with the help of magic. I also do no find occasion to dress down in front of the students. To maintain respect teachers try to keep their personal lives private."

"I see. Well then, I feel flattered that you feel so comfortable with me. Does this mean I can respect you less?"

He stopped their walk down the hall and pulled her close.

"You may disrespect me but by the end of the night you will be worshipping me," he purred in her ear. He pecked her on the lips, took her arm and started walking again.

Hermione was stunned into silence and was sure she swallowed her tongue. Had he really just said that? She was excited by his intensity again. Knowing that tonight was definitely the night excited her more.

Severus apparated them away then walked them out of an alley to stand in front of a cinema.

"I noticed the television in your rooms. I know you've been cooped up for most of the summer so I thought this would be a good place before dinner."

"Oh yes! I haven't been to see a film in ages. What should we see?"

"You choose. I admit I do not keep up with this sort of thing."

Hermione chose a generic romantic comedy. Severus bought their tickets and led her to the dark room where Hermione picked the perfect seats, all while giving him a lecture as to why they were. Severus made no production of putting his arm behind her and she happily snuggled into him and watched the movie.

Hermione liked feeling the rumble in Severus chest when he laughed. He started twirling the ends of her hair and caressing the nape of her neck. Pretty soon she was paying more attention to what he was doing than the movie. When he slipped his fingers just under the collar of her shirt and stroked the skin around her throat she let out a soft moan. Severus looked down at her and smirked, leaned forward and kissed her. They weren't the only people in the theatre and she vaguely registered the giggling of two teenage girls. She remembered being them and being envious of the couple who couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Hermione felt Severus tongue swipe against her lip and she gasped. Ron had tried to shove his tongue in her mouth but quickly gave up. Severus finesse was inviting. The next time he pressed his mouth to hers she opened up to his tongue. He softly brushed the tip of her tongue. He teased and tasted. It wasn't much but it was further than she had ever gone and it was making her breathe heavy and her knickers wet. He cupped her face and pulled her closer. She clung to him because she HAD to be closer. She felt the urge to press herself against him, feel his body heat on her skin.

She never did get to see the end of the movie. Before she knew it Severus was pressing her against the wall in the alley they arrived in. His kisses were becoming deeper and his fingers lifted the hem of her shirt. When Hermione moaned he pulled away panting and flushed.

"I think dinner was supposed to be next."

"Sod dinner. Take me back to the castle Severus."

Hermione pulled him back to her and kissed him hard.

"Hold on tight."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Severus apparated them to the gate of Hogwarts and pulled Hermione through at a fast pace. He dragged her all the way down to her door and pressed her to the wall outside of her door.

Hermione brought herself back to Earth and tried to control her breathing. As eager as she was, she was also a bit nervous. How did this work? Was she supposed to instigate since it was her room?

He looked at her, and she was mesmerized by the heat in his gaze. Seeing him as undone and just as excited as she was fanned the blaze in her belly. For many evenings now we would tease her with kisses and soft caresses then dropped her at her door. It was beginning to ache to have him leave her unsatisfied every night, and she promised herself that she wouldn't let him do that tonight. Where once she fretted over giving him her virginity, she now wanted to thrust it at him and demand he take it.

"Would you like to come in Severus?"

In answer to her question he gave the password to her rooms and backed her in, all the while making an impressive mark on her neck. She backed up to the door of her bedroom and fumbled for the handle. Once inside she stood and relished the feel of his hands which wandered all over her. Though, once again she was at a loss. How does one initiate sexual intercourse? Perhaps it was best to just dive in and ask forgiveness for her fumbling later. She was determined that today would be the day that they collected on their bets.

Boldly she sat him on the edge of her bed and straddled Severus lap, then took his face between her hands and kissed him. She hoped this was enough of an invitation because she didn't want to beg.

Severus' large hands wound around her waist and rubbed up and down her back leaving trails of heat and goose flesh. Kissing became a more heated sparring of tongues and his hands moved to her thighs. Just when Severus broke away to kiss her neck he pushed his hands under her shirt to slip it off.

His long, rough hands felt like fire on her skin. Hermione gasped when he nipped at her collar bone. The cold air rushing to her lungs only made his body feel warmer against her. She had laced her fingers behind his neck and now brought them to the front of his shirt. His eyes were dark and shining; they smoldered with heat that stirred the fire in her even hotter. Volcanoes had nothing on how hot and stirred up she was but the inevitable end would no doubt match. He leaned back enough for her to start work on the buttons of the shirt. She carefully unbuttoned his shirt from top to bottom and then pushed it off his shoulders. He helped her lift the undershirt off as well. She splayed her hands on his back and the feeling of him half naked against her made her nerves stand on end. While pressed to him, he slowly caressed her. He ghosted his fingers along the silky green edge of her bra. When he leaned forward and followed the same path with his tongue she gasped. Her whole body froze and zeroed in on what his hot, wet tongue was doing.

He nuzzled against her and flicked her budded nipple thought the material. She was so focused that she didn't notice him unhook her bra. She was amazed at the amount of care he put in to pulling the straps from her arms and discarding the garment. He caressed her bare breasts and brought his tongue back to her nipples. The amount of tension building up inside of her made her thoughts hazy and she fought to stay aware of his every move.

"Hermione." Severus' deep timbre rolled over her. "I need to know if you wish to continue."

"Oh yes," came from her mouth before she could formulate anything more eloquent.

Severus pulled her close as he stood with one arm under her thigh and the other around her back. This action, this taking her, holding her, aroused her even further. He kneeled on the bed and laid her down on the pillows. The candles around the room glowed faintly and just enough to see each other and not much else. He crawled up further and hovered above her. Severus kissed down her jaw, to her stomach and ran his tongue along the waist line of her pants. His hands were working to get his trousers off then came to work on hers. Slowly he moved them down her legs then kissed his way back up to the apex of her thighs. He brushed his nose at her wet knickers. Hermione had to grab the sheets and whimpered at the jolt his action sent through her.

"Severus," she whined breathily. She felt dirty at the thought of urging him to do what she thought he was about to do, but she couldn't help herself.

"I do so love to hear you beg." He smiled wickedly. He pulled her knickers off and came back to rest between her thighs.

Hermione took a deep breath to let the roar of her blood cool as he pushed her thighs to the side. Severus started at her breasts. Slowly he circled on her puckered areola then swept his palms over her hardened nipples. When he finally enveloped her with his mouth, her thighs involuntarily squeezed around him. He cupped her breasts and laved at them with his tongue until they stood peaked and aching. His tongue then started making a path down her stomach. Every touch made her muscles jump. Her fingers threaded through his hair as he licked at the junction of her torso and thigh. Her whole body felt taut and ready to burst but he still strung her tighter. One of his hands cupped her mound then gently teased the lips hiding her want. A finger gently probed through her folds. He touched all but the sensitive bud that was throbbing for him. She knew what would happen but it made her gasp all the same when he finally not just touched, but licked her there. It was slow and only released a bit of the tension that held her. Her legs drew up when she felt the tip of his finger enter her slowly. She was so wet that the intrusion was easy. He lowered his mouth again, but then looked her in the eye as he began to stretch her with his long finger. When he was once again as far in as he could go he began to move his finger inside of her and a whole new sensation burst in her.

If this is what flying felt like, she had no idea what she was so afraid of. Her mind left her and floated in the clouds as she huffed to regain her breath. Her insides clamped down, and her muscles jerked from the intensity of what she felt.

Severus moved over her, and lied down between her thighs and stroked her hair as she finished coming down.

"Wow," was the most intelligent thing she could think to say. Severus just smiled down at her and began to kiss her again.

"Are you ready Hermione?"

"Yes."

Still lying on top of her, he carefully nudged her entrance with his hard length. He went slow and rocked a little bit in at a time. She was so wet that the initial entrance was fairly easy. She winced when it started to pinch. He had watched her face the whole time and when he saw her grimace he steadied himself on his forearms, kissed her passionately and thrust in.

The pain wasn't as bad as she had imagined. More like a rubber band snapping on skin. It pinched but only lasted for a moment. She was pretty lucky considering some of the horror stories she had heard from other girls around the dorms. The same irritated feeling happened when he pulled out and pushed back in again. He thrust a few more times and soon the pain was gone and all that was left was amazing fullness and pleasure. Severus held her close about her shoulders and continued to thrust at a slow pace. The feeling of his hot breath and kisses on her neck made her skin prickle.

Hermione adjusted, moving her ankles behind his thighs and pulled his face to hers to kiss him. This seemed to be all the reassurance Severus needed to start thrusting a little faster. Seeing another facet of him—a man undone in the heat of passion –brought the experience to a whole new level of intimacy. This included the fact that she was so close to orgasm without having to touch herself. More stories she had heard from around the dorms was that she shouldn't expect to have an orgasm her first time, and not to be surprised if she didn't have one at all ever without taking it into her own hands. Supposedly they were rare and illusive. Apparently they were all doing it wrong, because she was so close and they had only just started.

"Severus," she panted out.

"I feel it. Gods you're so tight."

Hermione felt a whole new flush rush through her at his dirty words. Severus must have realized because he hissed out and sped up even faster.

"You will undo me before it is time witch."

"Can't help it. You feel so good."

Severus slowed his pace again and looked her straight in the eye. While he stroked her within he caressed her face and hair. Every thrust made Hermione's breath catch. He leaned forward and started pressing single kisses to her lips and sharing his breath with her. She felt his pelvis rock against her clitoris when the next thrust came. The incredible depth made her gasp and her whole body filled with hot electricity. She kept her focus on his eyes as best she could but she knew another orgasm was soon to come. One, two, three more rocks of his hips and she came undone. No longer could she keep her eyes forced open. She lifted off the bed and clung to him. No sound came from her but the shuddering breathes she desperately drew in. Her completion was so intense that she was sure she could see her blood rushing through her eyelids then sparks. When she felt him shudder and finish inside of her a short sob did escape her lips, and she clung closer to him as he laid her back on the bed and panted in to her neck.

When Severus caught his breath he pressed kisses to her throat and shoulders. He rolled over, supporting himself on his elbow and looked at her blissful face. Hermione turned her face to him and opened her eyes, lips twitching up in a sleepy smile.

"That was amazing."

"Indeed."

"I don't think I will ever hear you say that word again without thinking of this moment."

"Indeed."

This time he lowered his timbre and drew out the word.

"Mmmmm. Yes."

Severus reached over and rubbed circles on her lower abdomen with a flat hand.

"Come, we should get you in a bath. You will be sore in the morning and the last thing you'll want to do is sleep on these sheets."

"You'll stay tonight won't you?"

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I just figured you weren't much of a cuddler."

"I want to be here for you. Not only because I am completely exhausted now. Because I want to help you wash. I want to rub your pelvis to ease the ache. I want to be here in the morning to watch you wake and to massage your no doubt sore muscles. I do not take lightly the gift you've given me Hermione."

Hermione reached up to rub his cheek.

"You are perfect."

He snorted and started off the bed. He walked to her side and lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

Hermione stood and stretched while he set the tub to fill. Ginger and vanilla filled her nose as the deep tub filled with hot, sudsy water. Severus stepped in first then led her in and sat her in front of himself. His long fingers prodded her thigh and hip muscles to relaxation. Then they made their way up her stomach and slid over her breasts.

"I thought you said you were tired?"

"Oh I am, but I will not be exerting myself so you need not worry."

She moaned in response. Severus' hands moved all over her body. Touching, teasing, massaging. When finally he came to her center, she was aching for his touch. Very softly he stroked but did not enter her. One hand made its way back to her breast and pinched at her pert nipple while the other continued its rhythmic motions, but faster and with more pressure. It wasn't long before another languid orgasm took Hermione over. It wasn't the intense jerk to the skies as before, but a comfortable rush like a good morning stretch after a long nights sleep.

As her breathing evened out again her blood was still singing. She felt him running a soft soapy sponge over her shoulders and chest. She closed her eyes to savor his ministrations as he carefully ran the sponge all over her body gently. When he was done he helped her out of the tub and wrapped them both in large, fluffy towels and led them back to the bedroom.

"You get changed, I shall be back shortly."

He kissed her forehead and made his way to the door that joined their rooms.

In her closet she came to one of those big underwear decisions again. What does ones wear when they've just lost their virginity and had a nice relaxing bath with their lover? Does she go comfortable knowing he has already seen what she looks like in sexy underthings? She will be sore in the morning and didn't expect a repeat performance. Or does she wear them anyway so he doesn't think that now that she's gotten what she wants she can stop trying. Ultimately she went for comfortable, but sexy; a little camisole with matching knickers in dark blue with white trimming. Maybe it was not sex-goddess-esque, but it was still not dowdy.

When she finally emerged from her closet he sat in a freshly made bed in a pair of black cotton sleep pants with the sexiest drawstring and button front she had ever seen. Honestly, she had seen many of the men in her life in much the same thing, but now it made her want another go around with this gorgeous man.

"I had the elves change the sheets while we dressed. There is also some refreshment on the dresser."

She went straight over to see what there was. She was parched and starving. She took a large glass of water and an apple and sat on the bed next to him leaning against the headboard.

"I still can't believe that happened. I know it did, but it still feels so surreal. I thought it would feel so different."

"Losing your virginity the right way doesn't feel so momentous. It is something you will appreciate later in life, though. There are people who will blush and regret it for the rest of theirs."

"Very true. I still remember Lavender coming back to the dorm in the middle of the night when she lost hers. She cried for an hour before she finally told us anything. Poor Ron. I doubt he would have wanted that to get around."

"I would really not like to know that tale if it's all the same to you."

"You really don't, and I don't want to retell it. I think I would feel fine retelling mine, though." She took a bite of her apple and peeked up at him.

"That I would rather you were a bit discreet about this, until your friends are out of school. I don't want the looks it would no doubt earn me in the middle of a lesson."

"Oh yes, there would be looks." She took a sip from her glass, put down her apple and crawled to straddle his lap. "There would be blushes, flirting and sighs as well. You Severus Snape would be the new Eros."

"A compliment I'm sure. I do not wish to have young girls fawning at me all day—thoughts of romantic, carnal nights running rampant. I have someone to warm my bed now that I'm quite happy with so I shall not require them."

Hermione smacked him on the chest—his bare chest—his bare, sculpted chest.

"Cheeky. Now, put me to bed Severus. I think it's time to get some sleep."

Severus leaned forward and pulled her hips closer. Hermione took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. Without stopping Severus maneuvered them to lying down side by side. He waved his hand and wordlessly extinguished the lights in the room. He did pull away to cover them with the blanket and tuck her against him under his chin.

"Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Hermione."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Hermione woke to a tickling sensation on her shoulder; hot breath and warm lips touched her softly.

Severus chuckled at the soft moan he elicited from her."Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning."

"It's time for breakfast."

"Yes, yes. Give me a minute more before reality comes back."

He chuckled again, kissed her one more time, then got up to fetch their robes.

Hermione sat up on the side of the bed and stretched. A delicious ache went through her thighs and pelvis. Remembering what put it there made her smile through the discomfort. Standing up pulled a gasp from her that alerted Severus to her pain.

"Are you hurt?"

"Only when I try to move," she replied playfully.

She smiled and eased herself back to the bed. Severus went to the bathroom and came back handing her a pain potion.

"You should have told me if I was hurting you."

He sounded scolding, but his eyes and gentle hand running over her sore muscles said otherwise.

"It didn't hurt, Severus. No more than was expected—less than that even. I'm just not used to using those muscles as vigorously as I did last night. Don't let your male pride get away with you, though."

"It doesn't make me proud to think that I injured you. To know it happened during intercourse only makes it worse."

"I'm fine Severus. We both knew I would be uncomfortable this morning. I'm just a ninny when it comes to pain."

"That's not true."

"Maybe not, but I am today. It's this old body of mine, it doesn't work the same as it used to. I'm sure your body aches as well."

"No, actually. I may be old but not a hundred. Our bodies are as flexible as a muggle twenty year old—a benefit of our prolonged lifetime. I do not like that you are implying that I am an old man. I am in the prime of my life, thank you."

"To that I can agree."

She smirked at him wickedly and his eyebrow went up. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm feeling better already. Now, I think you have fulfilled your duty here. Come take a shower with me, and let me bask in the warm and fuzzies a little longer."

"Then we must get ready for the students to arrive. There is much to do today."

"Stop spoiling my morning with work chat. Come along Severus. Show me again what those wonderful hands of yours can do."

Hermione sprang from the bed and glanced over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom, slowly undressing as she went.

"You will be the death of me, witch."

"What a way to go."

oOo

Getting ready for the first day of term was nauseating. Severus had returned to his rooms to get himself ready and now Hermione stood in front of her mirror, looking at her face with close scrutiny. She looked at herself frowning at the lines slowly creeping up near her eyes. Grey hair had fazed her, getting wrinkles really rained on her parade. She was nervous because this would be the first time her friends would see her at this age. Now she wouldn't just look older, but old. Was she really supposed to have wrinkles like this at thirty? Hadn't she just been discussing with Severus that witches and wizards age slower? She supposed she was spreading herself a bit thin, but was it enough to cause wrinkling? It may be time to reconsider her workload. Severus would be unbearable when he found out. He never said it directly, but he had a way of exuding "I told you so". She pulled away from the mirror and rolled her shoulders. They ached, but it was bearable. It may be time to go for a follow up with the healer to be sure all was well still. Hermione made a mental note to make an appointment for the upcoming weekend and speak to the Headmaster about lightening her schedule.

A slight thrill raced through her as she made her way to help Hagrid. Getting ready to pick up the students he usually did it by himself, but now that he was able to use magic openly, and with the assistance of Hermione, he was ready with plenty of time to spare. Next Hermione helped make sure the hospital wing and library were in top order. Lastly, she followed Minerva around and learned how to prepare for the sorting. Students would start arriving soon and all staff was to be in place. Tables and benches filled the Great Hall and the high table was back on the dais and looking out over the room. Severus noticed her enter the room, politely ended his conversation with the Bloody Baron and met her on the walk to the front.

"I'm so nervous," Hermione admitted. "I've been so busy today I've hardly had time to think about it. Now they're here and I'm so nervous."

"It's likely that they are just as anxious to see you." Severus answered. He pulled out the chair next to his and sat her down.

"Yes, but probably more excited to see their friend, than worried about their friendship."

"We've discussed this before. If after all this time this is what fractures your friendship, then it may be something that needed doing anyway. However, I don't believe that to be the case. You will still hold the same roll as their keeper. That will never change."

Suddenly she wasn't feeling so nervous anymore. Dear man knew just what to say to make her smile.

"Yes, I suppose. Perhaps things won't change so much after all."

She silently thanked him for once again calming her nerves.

"Oh, I have some news."

She figured she might as well tell him now.

"Oh, really?" He answered cautiously.

"Yes. I think it may be time to give up some of my workload."

She thought her revelation would please him but instead his brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"I thought you would be pleased—you had been the one to try to convince me not to take on so much."

"I was, but you told the Headmaster that you would only pull away from your work if it became a detriment to your health. Are you feeling unwell?" He looked her over with a healer's eyes.

"Stop that. No, I just realized that I was spreading myself a bit thin and it was taking a toll on my body."

"A toll how?" He wasn't going to give up.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just some aches. Oh, and these."

She opened her eyes dramatically and leaned in close to him. The action seemed to soothe his agitated mood. He leaned in as well and took a deep breath of her scent. Warmth filled her and her stomach knotted at the intimate gesture.

"Don't think you can distract me with your women's magic, witch," his voice rumbled low.

Hermione very much wanted to lean forward and kiss him just then.

"Then don't use your voice on me Severus."

She reached up to trail her fingers down his arm but the sound of the doors opening pulled her out of the bubble they created. He smirked at her and pulled away just before the first students entered the hall. Hermione took a moment to compose herself and took sip from her water goblet. Intimate moments like that would need to be checked now that the students were back.

"Your eyes?" Severus asked with a conversational air.

"Yes." Hermione cleared her throat and looked to him again. "I am starting to get wrinkles. A witch my age really shouldn't have them, so I think I am pushing myself a little too hard."

Concern crossed his face again.

"Have you contacted your healer?"

"I have. I will go to St. Mungo's on Saturday for a quick check up."

Severus didn't answer anything back but she could feel him analyzing her. She thought perhaps there was a bit of worry in his gaze, but dismissed it. There was nothing to worry about on that front.

Her friends were among the last to enter the Great Hall before the sorting. Their eyes immediately scanned the high table and landed on her. She held back the urge to grab hold of Severus arm for support. She smiled softly and took turns looking them both in the eye. Ginny eventually prodded them to sit. They found seats but continued to stare. Their mouths moved, talking to each other, and she desperately wished she could hear what they were saying. The doors to the hall opened once again and her attention was drawn to the sorting. Her nerves were on edge and seeing her friends stare at her made it worse.

Severus clapped for every new Slytherin, which she playfully scolded him for, while Hermione politely clapped for each new student. Her eyes focused on Albus as he gave his speech and instructions. When the food arrived Hermione was glad to have something for her hands to do.

"They didn't storm up here and start demanding answers." Severus said quiet enough for just her to hear. "Pity, I was hoping to be able to take points."

Harry and Ron stood and slowly started making their way to the front.

"Though, the night is young and they do not disappoint."

"Be nice Severus," she admonished. She smiled to welcome her friends. "Hello Harry, Ron."

"Hey, Hermione." Harry beamed and Ron smiled shyly.

"You look good Hermione," Ron said and blushed. Hermione laughed in relief.

"Thank you Ron."

"How are you 'Mione?"

"I'm well, aside from the obvious."

"It's not that obvious 'Mione," Harry soothed.

"Yeah, you've always been beautiful," Ron added. He blushed even harder and a snort sounded from Severus as he reached for his goblet. Ron shot him an irritated look to which Severus sneered. Ron broke first and brought his attention back to Hermione.

"Can you eat at our table tomorrow morning? We would love to catch up." Harry was trying to break the tension.

"I'm supposed to eat up here to keep the distinction between teacher and student. Why don't you come to my rooms after dinner tomorrow night?"

"Okay. We'll see you then."

Harry nodded to her then to Severus. Ron said his goodbye and turned to leave with a glare at Severus.

"That was pleasant," he intoned sardonically.

"You made it no easier. I wish you wouldn't goad Ron"

"I did nothing. The boy started tripping over his tongue and it took every ounce of my civility to hold back. For my troubles I get a glare and a dressing down. Very nice."

Hermione sighed.

"I apologize. I do thank you for holding your tongue. Ron doesn't often stop to think before he speaks. I let him down as gently as I could from our short lived relationship and he accepted graciously, but he thinks that now he just has to try harder."

"I think it will provide me with no small amount of entertainment to watch him try to woo you."

"Far be it from me to deny you anything that brings you pleasure, but I have no interest in being wooed by Ronald Weasley: older Hermione—or younger Hermione." She looked to him coquettishly. "Besides, I think there is attention coming my way from another quarter in that regard."

"That you should do well to remember; you have already caught the attention of every wizard over the age of fourteen in the room. I have a feeling many a young suitor will brave my dungeons to knock on your door."

"Well, we'll just have to nip that in the bud won't we?" She smiled at him brightly. "I think I'm finished. Would you like to come back to my rooms for tea and maybe some dessert Severus?" She spoke in a normal volume now, knowing her words would spread rumors about the two of them.

"You are a sneaky witch aren't you?" He muttered amusedly.

Severus rose and helped her to stand as well. She took his arm and let him lead her through the teacher's entrance. There were a few surprised gasps and whispers and Hermione's smile turned a little more menacing.

"Mission accomplished."

Severus laughed and turned them down the stairs.

"I do have a tradition to uphold in the Slytherin common room tonight."

"I won't keep you long."

"Pity."

They entered her sitting room and Severus made himself comfortable while Hermione went about calling for tea. She discarded her tall hat with an eye roll and kicked off her heels. Last she watched him as she took off her outer robes slowly and walked over to sit next to him. She pulled her feet under her, mindful that the action made her skirt ride up.

"So, Sir Slytherin," She ghosted her fingers over his knee, back and forth, and looked at him through her lashes, "Any suggestions on how to deter a teenage boy's attention?"

Tea appeared on the table but neither paid it any attention.

"Being a moody recluse always worked for me."

"Ah yes, perhaps I shall try that. I'll keep to myself and scowl at people all day."

"I think you would have a hard time of it."

"You're right. I'm not sure I can keep to myself. I am such a tactile creature."

"As long as your hands show some restraint I see no problem with that."

Hermione moved in closer, her mouth almost touching his.

"And what would you suggest I restrain them to?"

"My bedpost if you don't stop your teasing, witch."

"Naughty wizard."

Hermione moved her mouth to his and bypassed any shy touching. He pushed her skirt up further and coaxed her to straddle his lap. Hermione was already caught up in the moment and breathing heavy. She pushed her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer.

Severus lowered his mouth to the opening of her shirt. The two top buttons undone had called to him all evening long. Her skirt was rucked up to her hips now as he caressed her silk covered backside and pulled her down on his erection. Hermione's head dropped back as she moaned from the friction. Severus had removed his teaching robes and frock coat before sitting, and for that, Hermione was thankful. Working at the line of buttons on the front of his shirt was maddening enough. He brought her own blouse over her head and attacked her silk covered breasts. She reached for his belt and fumbled with the clasp and zipper of his trousers. As soon as his manhood was free, Severus pulled her knickers aside and guided her down on top of him.

Hermione lifted herself off with a gasp at the sudden intrusion. He promptly pulled her back down and thrust up in to her. Being on top of him made her feel so gloriously _full_. Hermione grabbed the back of the couch and frantically started to bounce on his hard length. His arms were wrapped around her, lifting her off then pushing her back on to him with force. He let out grunts of exertion as she keened and moaned. Her blood was crashing through her and beginning to pool at her center.

Severus must have been as close as she, because he leaned back and began driving in to her. He was hitting so deep inside of her. Her toes curled and her chest burned as she pulled herself closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly she snapped and every muscle in her body tensed. Severus moaned loudly, drove in to her a few more times and then squeezed her even tighter to him.

When blood finally returned to Hermione's brain and her muscles relaxed, she kissed the crook of Severus' neck then rested her forehead on his. She smiled dreamily and tried to catch her breath. She opened her eyes when she felt Severus cup her cheek. He kissed her sweetly then pulled away, brushing some of her fallen hair behind her ear.

"I think this is the best first night of a new school year I've ever had in this castle."

"It's a close second for me."

He smacked her backside.

"Cheeky witch."

"Now," she leaned back and began buttoning shirt, "I think you have a speech to make to your house."

"I've got some time."

"No, no. You go and get back so maybe we can knock this up to the best night for me as well."

Severus growled and grabbed her up again. Hermione laughed then breathily moaned as he sucked on her neck.

Severus was a few minutes late for his ritual with the Slytherins.


End file.
